Down With Gay
by undertaker1465
Summary: Jeff is feeling down when his romantic interest dumps him after a year for a stripper, what will happen when CM Punk finds him in a locker room?
1. Chapter 1

Down With Gay

Jeff Hardy ran his fingers through his hair out of frustration as he sat on the floor against the wall of the men's locker room. Everyone else had already left, so he didn't have to worry about someone walking in and seeing him like this, which is something he really didn't want. Mainly because of the reason he was doing it.

Jeff's romantic interest as of late had just left him for a stupid stripper he met at a club. Ironically, they mey the same night them and Jeff happened to be celebrating their one year anniversary. Some party that was.

If it was an ordinary relationship problem, Jeff wouldn't care if people knew about it, but seeing as this was anything but normal. He couldn't tell anyone what happened. Not even his own brother. Why? Because Jeff's girlfriend didn't leave him, his boyfriend did. Yup, Jeff was gay. But there was no way anyone could know, especially not in the wrestling business. The media would rip him apart.

Jeff groaned and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall, trying to hold in the tears.

"Hmmm, someone seems a little upset," said Phil Brooks, aka CM Punk, as he walked into the locker room.

Jeff's eyes widened as he got up and looked at Punk. "What are you still doing here?"

"I came back because I forgot my bag," said Punk, pointing to the corner of the room. Jeff looked over and saw a black gym bag on the floor. He really should have noticed that. "I think the better question here would be, what are you still doing here?"

"Just... nothing," said Jeff, walking over to the door.

Punk grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Come on, you look like you just lost your best friend. You have to have a better lie than that."

Jeff glared at him and pulled his arm out of Punk's grip. "I'm not lying. I am perfectly fine."

Punk sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Look Jeff, normally, I wouldn't give a damn about anyone's problems. But seeing as you wanna keep lying to me, you've got me interested."

Jeff rolled his eyes and walked towards the door again. "I'm not lying Punk."

Punk smirked. "You'll tell me. Is it about your little boyfriend?'

Jeff's eyes widened and he turned around. "I don't have a boyfriend. I'm not gay."

"Riiiiiggggghhhhhttttt," said Punk, using blatant sarcasm. "So having long, rainbow hair, painted nails, and girly lips makes you straight these days?"

Jeff glared at him. "I do NOT have girly lips! And I'm not gay! I'm as straight as straight can get!"

"I think you need a dictionary," said Punk. "But I'll play along. So, about your girlfriend, then?"

Jeff shrugged. "I guess."

"Uh huh," said Punk, sitting on one of the benches. "What'd he do?"

"SHE," said Jeff, sitting across from Punk. "Left me for a stripper. "

"Ouch," said Punk. "That's rough buddy."

Jeff shrugged. "Whatever."

"How long were you and him-"

"HER!" Said Jeff.

"Right right right," said Punk. "HER together?"

"A year," said Jeff, holding back the tears again.

Punk grimaced. "Oh. Well, I guarantee you could do way better than him anyway."

"Her," Jeff sighed.

"Whatever," said Punk. "Either way, both genders want you and have dreams about you in promiscuous situations."

"Gross!" Said Jeff, making a face at Punk, causing Punk to smirk and chuckle.

"Just saying. So don't worry about it, you don't have anything to fret about," said Punk, getting off the bench.

"Yeah," said Jeff, looking down at his feet.

Punk sighed and kneeled in front of Jeff. "Hey," he said, grabbing Jeff's chin and making him look at him. "I'm pretty down with gay." Punk winked and walked out of the room. Jeff blushed a little, but smiled and looked down at his feet.

AN: Hey everybody! Hope you liked this little story :-D please review!


	2. It Doesn't Matter

Chapter 2: Down With Gay

The next week, Punk walked down the arena to guerrilla position, taping up his elbows along the way. The next match would be him against Jericho, and he was looking very forward to it. Sure, he was scheduled to lose tonight, but a match with Chris Jericho can do nothing but boost a man's career.

Once Punk got there, he finished taping up and started watching the current match. It was Jeff vs Edge, and if he read the script correctly, Jeff was supposed to win. Punk chuckled when Jeff took off his shirt to do the swanton bomb and the girls in the crowd started screaming. He half smiled when Jeff nailed the swanton and picked up the win. "Nice job, Hardy." He wondered if Jeff was still having problems with his ex boy-er-GIRL friend.

Punk grimaced when Edge hit Jeff in the head from behind with his world title. That looked ridiculously stiff. Edge smirked and held his title over his head, standing over Jeff as the crowd booed.

As Smackdown went into commercial, Jeff slowly made his way backstage,where Edge was waiting for him.

"Are you ok? I swear I did not mean to hit you that hard!" Said Edge.

"I'm fine," said Jeff, rubbing the back of his head. "Just a little bump."

"Are you sure?" Asked Edge."

"Positive," said Jeff. "You've put me through worse."

Edge chuckled. "As long as you're sure."

As Edge walked away, Punk checked the time on his phone. He had about two, maybe three minutes before Smackdown came back from commercial, and Jericho was going to make his entrance first. Yup. He had enough time to go talk to Jeff. Punk walked over to Jeff. "Hey Jeff, how are you?"

Jeff looked over at him. "My head's fine. It's just a bump."

"Well, that's nice," said Punk, stepping even closer to him. "But I wasn't exactly talking about your head."

"Oh," said Jeff. "I'm fine."

"Now, are you really fine? Or is that just a "I'm really not fine" fine?" Asked Punk.

"I'm perfectly fine," said Jeff. "I don't need her to be happy."

Punk sighed. "Him."

Jeff raised an eyebrow."No. Her."

"You don't have to lie to me," said Punk. "I'm still just as down with gay as I was last week."

Jeff blushed a little and rubbed his head again. "But I'm not-"

"I know you are," said Punk. "You would never let me stand this close to you if you weren't."

Jeff blushed even harder, just noticing him and Punk were only about a finger length apart. "I, uh-"

"Just admit it," said Punk. "It's not like it's anything to be ashamed of."

Jeff sighed. "Punk, the media will eat me alive."

"So?" Said Punk. "It doesn't matter what they think."

"But, it's not like I can just tell people I'm gay," said Jeff, regretting saying that the moment it came out of his mouth.

Punk smirked and looked over, seeing JTG, the biggest gossiper in WWE, walking towards them. He grabbed Jeff's cheeks and kissed him, making sure JTG saw. Punk broke the kiss and was satisfied to see JTG scurrying off to catering. "There, now you don't have to. JTG's got you covered."

Jeff looked at him in shock. "Punk! You jus... but... I..."

"No need to thank me," said Punk, smirking at Jeff. "I quite enjoyed myself."

Jeff blushed but glared at him. "Thanks a lot, Punk."

"You're welcome," said Punk, seeing Jericho about to make his entrance.

Jeff glared again. "Ya know, he's gonna gossip about you too."

Punk shrugged. "Oh well. I've got a match to lose. Later." Jeff looked after him with his jaw dropped, as Punk went to go enter. Just before Punk went though the curtain, he winked back at Jeff and smirked, then went onto the stage like nothing happened.

Punk couldn't help the smug look on his face, but Michael Cole covered for him, saying he was very confident going into this match. But that look had absolutely nothing to do with this match. It had everything to do with a man he was sure was watching him backstage. Jeff Hardy.

Jeff watched Punk's match backstage on the monitor. He had quickly ran back to his locker room and grabbed a hoodie to pull on so no one would recognize him. He did not want to deal with anyone JTG may have told by now. He was just sticking around to talk to Punk after his match. Punk may be able to just not care, but Jeff certainly couldn't.

Jeff hid his face under the hood as JTG walked back with Heath Slater. "They're right there!... well, were right there."

Heath rolled his eyes. "Man, quit playing."

"I swear!" Said JTG. "They were making out against the wall RIGHT THERE!"

"Whatever," said Heath, walking back down the hallway.

"I'm not lying! It really happened!" Said JTG, walking after him.

Jeff shook his head at him. He just couldn't live without spreading drama. Jeff looked back up at the monitor to see Jericho hit the code breaker on Punk and win the match. Chris made his way backstage, but Jeff was anxiously waiting for Punk, who was very slowly getting up and coming backstage. As soon as he passed through the curtain, Jeff yelled for him. "Punk!"

Punk looked over and smirked. "Aw, you waited up for me?"

Jeff glared at him. "JTG is already telling everybody we were making out over there."

"Hmm," said Punk. "Making out seems a little extreme."

"That's not the point here!" Said Jeff. "Pretty soon, everyone will know, and then TMZ will know, and-"

"And nothing," said Punk. "None of their opinions matter. If we wanna make out, that's our choice. The media doesn't matter."

"But, Punk," said Jeff.

"No. Look at me," said Punk, cupping Jeff's chin and forcing him to look him in the eye. "It doesn't matter."

JTG then came back down the hallway, this time with Randy Orton. "I swear they were right ther- Look! There they are! See! I told you!"

Jeff jumped back from Punk and opened his mouth to explain but Punk rolled his eyes, grabbing Jeff and pulling him against him, planting another kiss on him, but this time let it continue for much longer.

Randy shrugged. "And?"

JTG looked at him with his mouth open. "And?!"

Randy looked at him. "If they wanna play tonsil hockey then just leave them alone and let them." He walked back down the hallway, JTG following him with his head down.

Punk seperated from Jeff for oxygen, planting a couple last pecks before whispering in Jeff's ear. "It doesn't matter."

AN: Welp, I've decided to continue this story lol I hope you guys liked this chapter, please leave a review :-D

VampQueen440- Thanks for reviewing!

AliBali96- Thanks for following!

Shiki94- Thanks for reviewing!

Angel- Thanks for reviewing!


	3. I Think I Like You

I think I like you

Punk was laying in his hotel bed five days later, running his hands over his face. He just couldn't get Jeff off of his mind, despite the fact he hadn't seen him since Smackdown was taped, and it was seriously depriving him of sleep. It wasn't like anyone else he's kissed. Not Beth, not Maria, not even Lita, none of them stuck on his mind quite like Jeff was. 'It's just cause the media keeps talking about him,' thought Punk. 'Yeah, that's it.'

Punk knew Jeff was also staying in this hotel, and the temptation to go to the receptionist and ask what room he's in has been on the back of his mind since he got here at 1:00 pm. He looked over at the digital clock on the bedside table. 5:00 pm. Punk groaned. He'd literally been spending the past four hours laying in bed contemplating whether or not to go see Jeff. 'I suppose just going to check on him is alright,' thought Punk. 'Yeah. That's justifiable. He's probably having a rough time, after all. Just a nice, friendly visit. Besides, I really need to go do anything else besides laying here thinking about him.'

Punk pulled himself out of bed and grabbed his room key. He pushed the elevator button and waited for it. When it got there, he got in, but heard someone yell "Hold the door!" Punk held the elevator open, and Randy walked in. "Thanks man," said Randy.

"Where ya heading?" Said Punk, pressing the lobby button.

"Same as you," said Randy. "I'm going to a restaurant."

Punk nodded and let the door close.

"So, you and Jeff, huh?" Said Randy.

"No," said Punk. "We're just friends."

Randy chuckled. "Oh really? Well I don't know about you, but I don't exactly shove my tongue down my friend's throat."

Punk shrugged. "We have an unconventional friendship."

Randy smirked. "Where are you going, Punk?"

"Shut up Randy," said Punk, shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets.

Randy chuckled again. "I knew it."

"I'm just paying him a visit," said Punk, as the elevator reached the lobby.

"If you say so, man," said Randy, getting out with Punk. He headed toward the hotel doors while Punk went over to the receptionist's desk.

"Can I help you?" Said the receptionist, with a big, Barbie-esque smile.

"Um, yeah. Can you tell me what room Jeff Hardy's in?"

"Sure!" Said the receptionist, looking up the info on the computer. "He is in room 205 on the second floor."

"Got it. Thanks," said Punk, walking back to the elevator.

"Anytime!" Said the receptionist, before answering the phone.

Punk got in the elevator and pressed the 2 button, feeling his nerves building up. He groaned again. 'What the heck is wrong with me?' Punk got out of the elevator when it hit the second floor and walked down the hallway, stopping at room 205. He took a deep breath and raised his fist, hesitating before knocking. Punk smiled when Jeff opened the door.

"Punk?" Said Jeff, raising an eyebrow.

"Can I come in?" Asked Punk.

"Oh! Yeah, sure," said Jeff, with a nervous giggle.

Punk smirked before walking in and sitting on the couch. "So, how've you been?"

Jeff took a seat next to him. "Oh you know, same."

"Sure?" Said Punk.

"Yup," said Jeff.

Punk sighed and wrapped an arm over Jeff's shoulders. "You're gonna have to stop lying to me sometime."

"I'm not lying," said Jeff, crossing his arms.

"Oh really?" Said Punk. "So if I were to, say, check your phone out, I wouldn't see some TMZ article pulled up on it?"

"... no," said Jeff, putting his phone in his back pocket.

"Uh huh," said Punk. He motioned Jeff closer with his finger. "Come here."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, but scooted closer to Punk, letting Punk wrap his arm tighter around him. "Now, what did I tell you?"

Jeff sighed. "It doesn't matter."

"Exactly," said Punk. "We're all people, we all like whatever the heck we want, and no one has the right to judge."

"But... they do anyway," said Jeff, sighing and laying his head on Punk's shoulder.

Punk kissed the top of his head. "You shouldn't care. No one's opinion matters but yours... and mine. Cause I'm important."

Jeff chuckled and leaned further into Punk, wrapping his arms around his stomach. Punk felt his heart start racing with how close Jeff was. He didn't know what he was feeling in his stomach right now, but it was definitely not a bad feeling. "What'cha watchin'?"

"I don't know," said Jeff. "I turned the tv on, went to the bathroom, but I lost the remote somewhere in between then so I just left it on."

Punk chuckled. "You could've gotten up and changed the channel on the tv."

"That's too far," said Jeff, stretching his legs out on the couch.

Punk chuckled again and turned his attention to what was on tv. It looked like some old sitcom or something. They watched a couple of episodes of it, just enjoying each other's company in a comfortable silence. "This laugh track is freaking annoying," said Punk, met with complete silence. He looked down and smiled, seeing Jeff had fallen asleep.

Punk shifted slowly and carefully to where he was laying down and laid Jeff on top of him, wrapping an arm around his hips. He closed his eyes, finally able to get some decent shut-eye.

Jeff woke up at 11:00 pm, and smiled, snuggling into Punk's chest. Punk woke up when he felt Jeff shifting on him. He rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Eleven o clock," said Jeff, looking up at him.

Punk sighed and wrapped both of his arms around Jeff's waist, cuddling him closer.

"It's late, isn't it?" Said Punk.

"M'yeah," said Jeff, burying his face in the crook of Punk's neck.

"And I should probably head back to my room now, huh?" Said Punk.

"Probably," said Jeff, moving an arm to rest on Punk's chest. He smiled when a couple minutes later, Punk hadn't moved, and showed no sign of moving. Jeff slowly felt himself start drifting off to sleep again. Punk held him for another hour, slowly rubbing his hand over Jeff's back. He sighed before carefully getting up and carrying Jeff to his bed, laying him on it and tucking him in. Punk kissed his cheek and quietly left the room, heading back to his room. In the elevator, Punk sighed and let his head fall back against the wall. 'I think I like you, Jeff.'

AN: Hi everybody! Kinda shorter chapter but I think it's still pretty good lol please review! :-D

lokigoddess101- Thanks for following and favoriting!

loveistheheartsmiling137- Thanks for favoriting

CandiasnaFeels- Thanks for following!

shiki94- Thanks for following and reviewing!

dxfangirl101- Thanks for reviewing!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!

PandaCookieMonster- Thanks for following!


	4. Crazy Exes

Crazy Exes

Punk walked into the Smackdown arena, feeling completely refreshed. His talk with Jeff the other day really helped him get some sleep. And he'd be lying if he said he wasn't excited to see Jeff today. Punk was just hoping Jeff would be just as excited to see him. He'd even put some cologne, and he hadn't worn any of that crap in five years, so it was a pretty big deal to him.

Punk hadn't felt this way about someone in a long time. Normally, it was just about getting into their pants, but this time, he hadn't even thought about it. Sure, Punk certainly wouldn't MIND getting into Jeff's pants, but it definitely wasn't his main priority. He wasn't even sure what his main priority was, he was just winging it.

Punk walked into the arena and narrowed his eyes when he saw some guy with his hands around Jeff's wrists.

"Look, baby, you know I didn't mean it," said the guy.

Jeff pulled one of his wrists away. "Will, Just let go of me."

"C'mon don't be that way," said Chuck, reaching his hand around Jeff and grabbing his ass.

"Stop touching me!" Yelled Jeff, pulling away from Will.

"You know you love it when I touch you," said Will, moving towards Jeff again, but Punk got in between them and pushed him back.

Punk glared at Will. "He said, don't touch him."

Will glared back. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Will was just half an inch shorter than Punk, but they had about the sane muscle mass. Punk scoffed. "Get out of here."

"Or what?" Said Will, flipping his blonde hair out of his face. "You're not a real fighter. You're all just a bunch of puppies."

Punk pointed toward the arena door. "I'm warning you now. Get out."

Will scoffed. "What do you care? Is that slut spreading his legs for you?"

Punk kicked him in the stomach, sending Will back onto his knees. "Get. Out. Now."

Will glared, but got up and started walking to the door. "Fuck you all!"

When he left, Punk turned towards Jeff and was immediately hugged. Punk hugged him back, and brought his hand up to Jeff's face, using his thumb to wipe a tear away. "Don't cry over him. You're better than that. He doesn't deserve your tears."

Jeff half-smiled at him. "Thanks Punk."

Punk returned his smile and hugged hum tighter, seeing Randy smirking at him while getting some coffee. Punk flipped Randy off, causing Randy to chuckle and walk away, sipping his coffee. He smirked a little at Randy, then gave Jeff a tight squeeze before breaking the hug. "So, what's going on in the shiw tonight?"

"Didn't you read the script?" Said Jeff.

"Nope. Not at all," said Punk.

"How do you know if you're even needed tonight? You could have came all the way down to the arena for nothing," said Jeff.

Punk smirked. "Well, I saw you, that instantly means it wasn't for nothing."

Jeff blushed and gave Punk a small punch to the shoulder. "Shut up."

Punk chuckled and started walking down the hallway. "Come on. Let's go hang out in my locker room."

Jeff smiled and followed him, ignoring some of the looks they got from some staff members. Punk didn't even seem to notice. If Punk didn't care, he wasn't going to either.

Punk opened the door for him and entered behind him. "So, I'm going to assume that was the crazy ex boyfriend."

Jeff chuckled. "Yeah."

"So I was right then," said Punk. "You could do much better."

Jeff smiled at him and pulled the folded up script out of his back pocket. "Here's the script."

Punk took it and did a quick scan. "Huh. Looks like me and Randy are gonna start fighting."

"That should be fun," said Jeff.

"Oh yeah," said Punk. "Nothing better than getting punted."

Jeff laughed again and Punk smiled. "So, what do you wanna do?"

Jeff shrugged. "I don't know, you invited me in here, it's your job to provide the entertainment."

Punk tapped his finger on his chin. "Entertainment, huh? Alright. Come here." Punk patted the spot next to him, and Jeff sat there. He wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and pulled him closer, resting his chin on Jeff's head.

"Is this the entertainment?" Asked Jeff.

"Nah, I don't know crap about entertainment," said Punk. "I just felt like holding you again."

Jeff blushed and laid his head on Punk's shoulder. "Well I'm pretty entertained."

Punk chuckled and ran his hands through Jeff's hair. "By the way, I'm gonna need you to put your number in my phone, cause I'm gonna need some entertainment later when I'm all bored in my hotel room again." Punk handed Jeff his phone and Jeff put his number in. Jeff's stomach rumbled and Punk looked down at him. "Someone's hungry."

"No," said Jeff. "My stomach was just demonstrating a whale's mating call."

Punk raised his eyebrows. "Oh, so you want to mate, then?"

Jeff's eyes widened and his face got as red as a tomato. "I did not mean it like that."

Punk chuckled and sighed. "Alright, let's go get food then. It wouldn't work anyway. I may not have gotten that good of a grade in biology but I think I know we can't have babies."

Jeff laughed and followed Punk out of the locker room, going to catering. At the catering table, Beth walked up to them. "So Phil, you're a fag now?"

Punk turned to look at her and shrugged. "I've always been a fag. I dated you didn't I?"

Beth's jaw dropped and she glared at him, before storming off.

"So, why were you dating her again?" Asked Jeff.

Punk shrugged and smirked. "Why were you dating Will again?"

Jeff returned his smirk. "Touché."

Punk ran a a finger under Jeff's chin, then tossed an apple towards him from behind his back. "Think fast!"

Jeff quickly moved his hands in front of his face and the apple hit his hands and fell to the floor.

"Way to go Jeff," said Punk, looking at the floor. "You wasted an apple."

Jeff glared at him. "I wasted an apple!?"

"You so could've caught that," said Punk.

"You threw it at my face!" Said Jeff.

"Ehem," said Matt Hardy, walking up to them.

Jeff smiled. "Matt! You came to visit!"

"Well ya know, Raw gets boring sometimes," said Matt. "And, I've heard some rumors, and had to come confirm them."

"Oh," said Jeff, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at his feet. "You heard."

"Yeah," said Matt. "So uh, are they true?"

"Duh," said Punk, then looked at Jeff. "Am I the only one who knew?"

"As far as I know," said Jeff.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Asked Matt. "I'm your brother."

"I didn't know how'd you react," said Jeff.

Matt sighed. "Jeff, you can tell me anything. I don't care if you decide to get a sex change, you'll still be my brother. Well, technically you'd be my sister then, but you know what I mean."

Jeff laughed. "Thanks Matt."

"And you too?" Asked Matt, looking at Punk.

Punk shrugged. "I guess."

"Uh huh," said Matt. "Alright then. Well, come on Jeff, let's go to your locker room."

"But I'm hungry," said Jeff.

Matt grabbed two sandwiches and Jeff's wrist. "Come on."

Punk sighed. 'Great. An overprotective older brother.' But then he smiled when Jeff looked back and waved at him. Punk waved back and grabbed an apple. 'Ah well, I've dealt with worse.'

Later at the hotel, Punk sighed in his bed, not being able to get any sleep again. He hadn't been able to see Jeff at all after Matt dragged him off, and he did not appreciate it. Punk grabbed his phone and called Jeff. It rang about twice before Jeff answered. "Hello?"

"Hola," said Punk.

Jeff smiled. "Punk! What's up?"

"Well, I can't sleep," said Punk. "And I'm pretty positive you aren't doing anything but sitting on the couch watching some sitcom you don't like because you're too lazy to get offt he couch, so get over here."

Jeff smirked. "Punk, if I wont even walk to the TV, what makes you think I'm gonna walk all the way to your room?"

Punk smirked. "Well, I think I provide a little more initiative than a TV."

"Is that so?" Said Jeff.

"Yes," said Punk. "You can watch TV anytime you want, but a Punk visit doesn't come around too often." Punk heard Jeff laugh and smiled. "Now, I'm gonna give you ten minutes to get over to room 307 on the fifth floor," said Punk.

"Mmmm, maybe," said Jeff. "Maybe not."

"Uh huh, see you in a couple minutes," said Punk, hanging up the phone. He quickly got out of bed and pulled a shirt on and some sweat pants over his boxers. Punk looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, debating whether or not he should change. "Nah," said Punk, deciding to just put some more cologne on. He grinned when he heard someone knock at his door. "Hey, Hardy."

Jeff smiled and walked in. "Hey."

Once again, they sat on the couch, watching TV shows neither of them were interested in, before slowly falling asleep, and holding each other. Punk woke up in the middle of the night, and smiled down at Jeff laying beside him on the couch. He slowly leaned down and kissed Jeff's lips, savoring in his taste. Jeff's eyelids fluttered open, feeling Punk kissing him. He slowly started to kiss back, wrapping his arms over Punk's shoulders. Punk linked his arms around Jeff's waist and pulled him closer, ignoring his need for oxygen. Jeff broke the kiss for only a second before resuming, running his tongue over Punk's bottom lip, getting a moan out of Punk. Punk shoved his tongue into Jeff's mouth, Jeff quickly responded and ran his tongue over Punk's. Jeff moaned when Punk shifted and laid on top of him, letting his hands roam over Jeff's body. After what seemed like an eternity of making out, they finally broke the kiss and cuddled back in each other's arms.

Punk rubbed his hand over Jeff's back. "Ya know, it'd probably be more comfortable on the bed."

"Yeah. Probably," said Jeff. Punk slowly got up and carried Jeff to the bed, collapsing on it and falling asleep yet again in each other's arms.

AN: Hi everyone! Hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review! :-D

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing! I hope this chapter was as good as the last one! Thanks for following!

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing!

CandiasnaFeels_ Thanks for reviewing!

vampqueen440- Thanks for reviewing!

WritingGhost- Thanks for following and reviewing!

SiennaS: Thanks for reviewing!

jnelly21- Thanks for following!


	5. What Am I Doing?

What Am I doing?

Punk woke up and smiled, feeling Jeff's hair under his chin. He cuddled Jeff closer to him and rubbed his back, sighing. If Punk was being honest, he was definitely falling for Jeff. And if he were being completely honest, it was scaring the shit out of him.

This had to be the first time he had made out with someone and not gotten laid the same night. In fact, he hadn't even thought about sex a single time the whole night. Punk was beginning to question whether or not he knew who he was anymore. But he was still deciding if that was a bad thing.

Punk felt Jeff shift in his arms and smiled at him, seeing him wake up. "Mornin'. Sleep well."

Jeff groaned. "I feel sore."

"Well, if you wouldn't have slept in your clunky belt and jeans, you wouldn't feel sore," said Punk.

"Well it's not like I brought pajamas. I didn't exactly intend to spend the night," said Jeff.

Punk got a dirty grin. "Jeff, if you had to take off your clothes to be comfortable, than I would've taken one for the team and let you."

Jeff smirked and smacked Punk's chest. "Gee, aren't you a gentleman."

Punk chuckled and kissed Jeff's forehead. "You know it. Now, get out of bed so we can go get some breakfast."

"I can't walk out there in the same clothes from yesterday," said Jeff. "I'll look like I'm making a walk of shame."

"Wear my clothes," said Punk, getting up.

Jeff raised an eyebrow at him. "Your clothes?"

"Yup," said Punk, grabbing one of his t-shirts and some jeans and tossing it to Jeff.

Jeff grabbed the shirt and looked at it. "CM Punk, Best In the World."

Punk smirked at him. "What better shirt could you possibly wear?"

Jeff smirked back. "A Jeff Hardy shirt."

Punk chuckled. "Well, he is pretty sexy, but CM Punk is the best in the world."

Jeff blushed and started walking to the bathroom with the clothes. "Shut up."

Punk laughed and picked out some clothes for himself, changing while Jeff was in the bathroom.

Jeff pulled the shirt on and smiled at how good it smelt. Whatever cologne Punk wore, he needed to wear it 24/7. Jeff put Punk's jeans on and looked himself over in the mirror. 'Not bad,' thought Jeff.

Jeff walked back out of the bathroom and Punk smiled. "Huh, I didn't think it was possible for someone to look better than me in my own clothes."

Jeff laughed and hugged Punk. "I don't know, you look pretty good."

"I do look pretty good," said Punk, getting another smack on the chest from Jeff. He laughed and kissed Jeff, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist. Jeff moaned and locked his arms over Punk's shoulders. Punk licked Jeff's lips, moaning when Jeff granted him full access. They let their hands roam over each other's bodies before Punk broke the kiss. "Ok, if we keep doing this, we are never going to get breakfast."

Jeff chuckled and gave him one last peck. "Alright. Let's go."

They went down to breakfast and walked over to the cereal.

"Go get us a seat, I'll get the food," said Punk.

"Okele dokele," said Jeff, walking to the tables.

Punk smiled and watched Jeff walk away, feeling someone clap a hand on his shoulder.

"Ya know, Punk," said Randy. "I never really pictured you as a relationship type."

Punk looked at him. "We're not in a relationship."

"He's wearing your clothes," said Randy. "Either you had some really good sex, or you're in a relationship."

"We didn't have sex," said Punk, filling up a bowl of cereal.

Randy made a face, then put his hand on Punk's forehead. "You? Didn't have sex? Are you sick?"

"No," said Punk, smacking his hand away. "I just didn't feel like it."

Randy smirked. "You like him, don't you?"

Punk said nothing, and continued making cereal.

Randy chuckled and patted Punk's back. "Good luck, man."

Punk sighed and made cereal for him and Jeff, then walked over to Jeff sitting at a table, playing on his phone.

Punk sat the cereals down. "Bon appetit."

Jeff smiled and put his phone away. "Oooooo cocoa puffs!"

Punk chuckled and started eating his frosted flakes. "I figured you'd like cocoa puffs."

"You were very right," said Jeff, eating his cereal. "I looooooovvvveeee cocoa puffs."

Punk smiled and kept eating his cereal. They ate and talked for about fifteen minutes before Punk looked at Jeff's hair. "Jeff, how often do you dye your hair?'

Jeff thought about. "Every couple of days."

"How is it not completely dead?" Asked Punk.

Jeff shrugged. "Talent."

Punk smirked. "Talent? How the heck is that considered talent?"

Jeff smirked back. "I don't see you being able to dye your hair that often."

"Touché," said Punk.

Jeff laughed, making Punk smile again. They hung out the rest of the morning, until they needed to go to the airport to take a flight home. Punk hugged Jeff at the airport, right before his flight was boarding. "You'd better text me," said Punk.

Jeff laughed. "What if I call?"

Punk smirked. "Well, I suppose that will be ok."

"You'd better answer," said Jeff.

"I'll think about it," said Punk, earning a slap on the chest. "Jeff, if you keep doing that my chest is going to fall off."

"You deserve it," said Jeff, sticking his tongue out at Punk.

"Don't stick that out unless you intend to use it," said Punk, smirking when Jeff put his tongue back in. He leaned in and kissed Jeff, until they heard the intercom calling for his flight. "See ya next week, Phil," said Jeff.

"Woah, we're on a first name basis now?" Said Punk, smirking.

Jeff smiled at him. "Shut up."

Punk smiled as Jeff walked away to his flight. He sighed when he felt himself already start missing Jeff. 'What the hell am I doing?'

AN: Hey everybody! Hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing!


	6. Actually, I Am

Punk walked into the Smackdown arena two hours early. He wanted to get some quick training done before the show, and he was planning on hanging out with Jeff before the show.

Jeff. That one simple word had been stuck in his head since Wednesday. And that one simple word has caused him so much confusion. Punk had never, EVER been the type to fall for someone. He'd never even really done relationships. And now, he wasn't sure if he was in one, not even sure if he wanted to be in one.

A month ago, if anyone would have asked him about relationships, he would've called them a complete waste of time. But now, he was giving that some serious second thoughts.

Punk chuckled in the practice ring. He'd always scoff at romance and anyone who embraced it, yet here he was, two hours early to meet up with the guy he couldn't get off his mnd. Not to mention, he'd started wearing cologne to try and impress Jeff, something a month ago he would've sworn to never do.

Punk rubbed his hands over his face and sighed, trying to focus. He started running the ropes, until someone called his name.

"Hey, Phil," said Beth, walking up to the ring.

Punk groaned. "What do you want?"

"What? A friend can't say hi?" Said Beth, smiling at Punk and getting in the ring.

Punk crossed his arms as Beth walked up to him. "We're not friends."

Beth ran a hand over his chest. "You sure about that?"

Punk scoffed. "Pretty sure."

Beth stepped closer. "What? Did the big, bad punk get soft?"

"I am not soft," said Punk, glaring.

"Then prove it," said Beth, pressing her lips to his and kissing him.

Punk slowly started kissing back. 'I have not gotten soft. I'm still the same Punk I've always been.'

They locked their arms around each other, pressing their bodies together. Punk kept fighting off thoughts of guilt. 'I'm not soft,' thought Punk.

Jeff walked into the arena, excited to see Punk. He couldn't really recall a time he'd been happier than when Punk texted him asking if he wanted to hang out before the show. It had just about made his whoke week.

Jeff walked up to a production member. "Excuse me, have you seen CM Punk?"

"Uh yeah. He went to the training ring about ten minutes ago," said the production member

"Thanks!" Said Jeff, happily walking to the training ring. He walked into the training room with a smile on his face, but that smile quickly disappeared.

Beth and Punk quickly separated when Jeff walked in. Jeff put on an awkward smile and backed out. "Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt." He walked to the men's locker room, trying to keep the tears from falling.

Jeff sat in the men's locker room, much like he had just a little while ago, trying to hold the tears in. Granted, Punk had never said anything about a relationship, Jeff guessed he'd just assumed. He wiped away a tear that managed to fall down his face, grateful he was here so early so no one would see him.

Jeff didn't really think he could blame Punk. After all, they'd never agreed on commitment. He just wished he'd never been so stupid. It was Punk, the guy who never committed to anything and had a reputation of breaking hearts.

But when Punk was around him, he lost any doubts. Punk made him feel like he could be himself, and for a moment, made him feel special. Jeff scoffed. Special. Yeah right.

Beth tried to resume kissing Punk, but Punk pushed her away and stared somberly at the door.

"What are you so upset about?" Asked Beth. "It's not like you're in a relationship."

She tried to kiss Punk again, but he pushed her away and looked at her. "Actually, I am. And you know what else, Beth. I'm gay. I have a boyfriend. A boyfriend who is quite possibly the most amazing person I've ever met, definitely a million times better than you. And I just fucked up the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go fix it."

Beth stared with her jaw dropped as Punk walked out, but Beth was the least of Punk's worries. He had never felt so guilty in his life. It was like someone had just stabbed him in the stomach. He couldn't even imagine how Jeff felt.

AN: Shorter chapter, but I hope you guys still like it anyway! Please leave a review!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!

Isabell Kistinger- Thanks for following!

CandiasnaFeels- Thanks for reviewing!

darkangel325- Thanks for reviewing!

vampqueen440- Thanks for reviewing!


	7. I'm Sorry

Punk walked down the hallways of the Smackdown arena, looking for Jeff. He had never felt so guilty in his life, and it wasn't even close to worth it, all just to try to prove himself. But whst did he prove? 'Just that I'm a complete douchebag right now,' thought Punk. He had tried searching for Jeff everywhere. Catering, the bathrooms, wardrobe, just everywhere. The only place left was the men's locker room, and he was really hoping Jeff was there. But at the same time he hoped he wasn't, because that would mean he drove Jeff back to the same place Will did. That's why he picked the locker room to search last, even though it was the most obvious.

Punk went to open the men's locker room door, but it was locked. He knocked on it. "Jeff? Are you in there?"

There was no response, so Punk leant his ear on the door, and heard slight sniffling from inside. He sighed and looked around, spotting a janitor. "Hey! Can you hand me the keys I need to open this."

The janitor walked over. "I got it, I got it." He started looking through his keys slowly, while Punk tapped his foot.

"Any day now," said Punk.

He continued to shuffle through the keys slowly until he picked one and tried it in the door. "Nope. Not that one."

"Oh my god just give me the keys!" Said Punk, snatching the keys out of the janitor's hands and trying the next key, getting the door open. He gave the keys back and slowly entered the locker room, re-locking the door when he was inside. Punk saw Jeff sitting by on of the benches and walked over to him. Jeff quickly dried his eyes amd tried to compose himself when he saw Punk.

Punk slowly slid down the wall and sat next to Jeff, wrapping an arm around him. "So, I'm not really good at apologies, but I'm really sorry. I just don't exactly know how to handle this, whatever it is we have. I'm new at this and I fucked up. I'm just not used to relationships, and I guess I'm still adjusting. I was just trying to prove to myself I hadn't gone soft, but now I know that caring for someone doesn't make you soft, and even if it did, I would be damn proud to be soft. And I know I screwed up, but I really like you, and I really want to be with you."

Jeff looked up at him and rubbed his eye. "Be with me?"

Punk half-smiled and tilted Jeff's chin and pecked his lips. "Yeah. If you'd let me."

Jeff smiled. "You sure you can handle it?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you can teach me all I need to know," said Punk.

"Well, for a start, it would help to not make out with other people," said Jeff.

Punk smirked. "Only make out with you? Yeah. I think I can handle that." He kissed Jeff for a few seconds before Jeff pulled away. "There is some more to it than just making out."

"We'll get to that later," said Punk, reattatching their lips. They made out for several minutes until someone knocked. Punk groaned and opened the door. "What?!"

John Morrison stood on the other side, awkwardly rubbing his neck. "I, uh, hate to interrupt, but I kinda have to change."

Punk sighed and moved out of the doorway, letting John in. Jeff sat on a bench, also awkwardly rubbing his neck.

"So, still wanna hang out?" Asked Punk, half-smiling.

Jeff smiled at him. "Yeah."

They walked out of the locker room and Punk grabbed Jeff's hand, leading him down the hallway. Jeff blushed and held Punk's hand.

AN: I know, short chapter, but my teachers are going crazy with the homework so I'm just trying to post what I can. Please review!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!

skiki94- Thanks for reviewing!

punaton- Thanks for reviewing!

manic the hedgehog- Thanks for following!

vampqueen440- Thanks for reviewing!

CandiasnaFeels- Thanks for reviewing!

ChicagoChaingang- Thanks for favoriting and reviewing!

darkangel325- Thanks for reviewing!


	8. The Other Side

Punk and Jeff hung out for almost the whole Smackdown taping, only leaving the other's side when they were needed on the show, and when they were changing, much to Punk's dismay.

And unfortunately, not all of the superstars were too accepting of their sexuality, which, while Jeff tried to hide it, bothered him a little.

So, when Punk was out doing his match, Jeff was talking to Edge.

"Hey Edge," said Jeff.

"Yeah?" Said Edge.

"Do I seem different to you now?" Asked Jeff.

Edge stood about five feet away from him and studied him, rubbing his chin. "Hmm, well, same stupid hair, same stupid clothes, same stupid... well, stupid."

Jeff smirked and smacked his arm. "Shut up."

"You seem the same to me," said Edge, shrugging.

Jeff half smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime," said Edge. "If anyone bugs ya, just call me, I'm running a little low on dishing out spears."

Jeff laughed and walked over to Punk, who was just coming back from his match. Even though they had been hanging out for hours, they were gonna go hang out some more, and go see a movie.

"So, what do you wanna see?" Asked Punk, driving to the movie theater.

"I don't know, what's out?" said Jeff. "Well, Oz is out. You wanna see that?" Asked Punk.

"Sure," said Jeff. Shortly after that, they arrived at the theater and got tickets. "Popcorn?" Asked Punk.

"Duh. You can't watch a movie without popcorn," said Jeff, smirking.

Punk stuck his tongue out at Jeff and got a large popcorn and two large drinks. "Woah, this is a big popcorn," said Punk.

"Is not," said Jeff, grabbing the popcorn.

"It's bigger than your head," said Punk.

"So?" Said Jeff.

Punk shook his head and smirked. "You're gonna eat all of that?"

"You're gonna help," said Jeff, buttering the popcorn.

Jeff buttered the popcorn for a little while, then turned to Punk. "Do you think that's enough butter?"

"Nah," said Punk. "Keep going. I think China still has some butter left."

"Shut up," said Jeff. "The more butter the better "

Punk laughed and looked over at the counter. "You want some candy?"

"Well, I do like skittles," said Jeff, looking at all the candy. "And gummy bears, and rolos..."

"How about we stick with skittles," said Punk, buying a pack of skittles.

"Well alright," said Jeff, smiling. They were waiting for the movie to start and Jeff was chowing down on the skittles.

"How can you eat those things like that?" said Punk.

"Have you ever had them?" Asked Jeff.

"No," said Punk.

Jeff's jaw dropped. "You need to try some," said Jeff, putting some skittles in his mouth and offering the bag to Punk.

Punk rubbed his chin, and looked at the bag of skittles, but then looked at Jeff's mouth. He chose the latter option and kissed Jeff,sliding his tongue in his mouth. They kissed for a good fifteen seconds before Punk pulled away for oxygen. "Well, now I see what all the fuss is about," said Punk, running his hand up Jeff's thigh.

Jeff blushed and smacked his hand away. "Punk! There are kids here!"

"Well excuse me for wanting to taste the rainbow," said Punk, acting all offended.

Jeff laughed. "There is a time and a place, this is not either."

Punk dramatically sighed. "Alright."

Jeff half smiled and laid his head on Punk's shoulder. "Don't pout."

"No. I will pout," said Punk, crossing his arms.

Jeff laughed and kissed Punk's cheek. "Hey, if you don't behave yourself, there WON'T be a time and place."

Punk uncrossed his arms and put one around Jeff. "Alright. You make a good argument." They watched the movie and then went out for ice cream at dairy queen. Punk watched as Jeff ate a huge ice cream cone.

"Where on earth do you put all this food?" Asked Punk.

"In my hair," said Jeff. "That would explain a lot," said Punk.

Jeff flicked some ice cream at Punk and laughed.

Punk smirked and wiped it off. "So that's how it's gonna be." He threw some ice cream at Jeff, and a food fight quickly ensued. They tossed ice cream everywhere until the manager kicked them out. Both of them laughed walking to Punk's car, and were actually pretty proud about getting kicked out. After a drive to the park and a long walk, which consisted entirely of Punk picking every flower he saw, forging a bouquet out of it and giving it to Jeff, they went back to Punk's hotel room, and watched The Avengers.

"So, I think this may be the best movie I've ever seen," said Punk.

"Me too," said Jeff. "Especially because Hulk smashed the shit out of Loki."

Punk laughed. "Yeah. I think we need to make plans to go see The Avengers 2."

"That's a little while from now," said Jeff, looking at Punk.

Punk shrugged. "So?"

Jeff smiled at him and kissed him. They made out for several minutes before Punk carried Jeff to the bed. "Punk, I had an amazing time tonight."

"So did I," said Punk, cuddling Jeff close to him.

"It's like I saw a whole other side of you," said Jeff.

"Well, if you don't mind, I think I can show you the other side of me," said Punk.

Jeff smiled and kissed Punk again. They tongue wrestled for a few seconds before Punk slowly shifted on top of Jeff. He slid his hands under Jeff's shirt, sliding it off while Jeff slowly began removing Punk's pants.

AN: Hey guys! Please leave a review if you liked the chapter! :-)

uppy goes puppy- Thanks for following! I love your name by the way lol

vampqueen440- Thanks for reviewing!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing!


	9. Am I In Too Deep

Down With Gay  
Punk woke up the next morning, still exhausted from the night before. Best night of his life? Hell. Yes. He looked down at Jeff sleeping peacefully in his arms, covered in nothing but sweat. It was quite possibly the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. But the nagging thought that he was getting in too deep kept running through his brain. Punk pushed it to the side when Jeff's eyes fluttered open. "Mornin' Jeff. Have a nice night?"  
Jeff smirked at him. "I'm pretty exhausted, so I'd so."  
Punk laughed. "Then I did my job well. Now, get up. We need to shower."  
"I'm too tired," said Jeff, closing his eyes and snuggling into Punk's chest.  
"You can't be THAT tired," said Punk. "We didn't even go all night long."  
Jeff mumbled something incoherently and continued to keep his eyes shut.  
Punk smirked, then leaned down and whispered into Jeff's ear. "If you keep acting tired, I'll give you a reason to be tired."  
Jeff smirked and looked at him. "Is that supposed to be a punishment?"  
"Why don't we find out?" Said Punk, kissing Jeff.  
Meanwhile, Beth walked down to the lobby, still infuriated from yesterday. How could Punk pick Jeff over her? What did he have that she didn't?  
Beth's pride was pretty low at this point, considering she couldn't get Punk to even agree on being in a relationship with her the whole six months they were fooling around, yet Punk just practically asked Jeff out after two weeks.  
"Stupid prick," muttered Beth, checking out of the hotel.  
"Who's a stupid prick?" Asked Sheamus, walking up behind Beth.  
Beth looked at him. "Punk."  
"Oh, the new fag in town," said Sheamus.  
"Yeah," said Beth. "Him and Jeff are together now."  
Sheamus made a face. "Nasty. I can't believe I wrestled that guy once. I knew he was feeling me up."  
Randy was walking by and heard their conversation. "Hey, guys, just so you know, one, Punk would never even consider feeling you up," said Randy, pointing to Sheamus, and then pointing to Beth. "And I'm still shocked he ever felt you up. But he's openly gay now, so I guess that makes sense."  
Sheamus glared at Randy. "And what business do you have with them? Are you a fag now too?"  
Randy shook his head. "No. I have a wife and daughter thank you very much. But what would it matter if I was? Who gives a damn about what people do with their personal time?"  
"Why don't you just watch your mouth, Orton," said Sheamus.  
"Why don't you make me," said Randy. "Give me a good reason to punt yoyr homophobic ass to Mexico.  
"Hey! What's going on over here?" Asked Triple H, walking over to them.  
Sheamus scoffed. "Randy seems to think it's gay pride day."  
"I'm just defending my friends," said Randy. "Their sexuality has nothing to do with it."  
"Look, I don't want any incidents today, so just separate," said Hunter.  
Sheamus gave one final glare before walking pit of the hotel, and Randy walked to the hotel gym. Beth scoffed and finished checking out. Stupid Randy. Why did he have to get involved in everyone else's business?  
Punk walked out of the elevator with Jeff almost an hour after Beth left. After a few "escapades" with Jeff and a shower, he was thoroughly exhausted. But it was definitely worth it. He just wished he wasn't heading home today. Only a day a week with Jeff was not gonna cut it. Especially now. That was the best sex he's ever had.  
And now, looking at Jeff wearing his shirt, he could definitely go another round, mo matter how tired he is. Yeah, one day a week is not ok.  
"So, Matt is having a party at his house tomorrow, if you wanna come," said Jeff.  
'Wait, is he inviting me to North Carolina?' Thought Punk. And again, the nagging thought of getting in too deep came back. "I would, but I have to pay my taxes and stuff this week," said Punk. 'What the fuck is wrong with me?! Why did I say that?! I haven't even gotten my taxes yet!'  
"Oh, ok," said Jeff. "Maybe next time?"  
"Well, you know, it all depends," said Punk. 'God damn it! What am I doing?!'  
"Oh," said Jeff.  
They checked out of the hotel and went to the airport. Jeff's plane was called and Punk kissed him. "I'll see you next week, Jeff."  
"Yeah, bye," said Jeff, giving him one last peck before walking to his plane.  
Punk's mind was racing. 'What are you doing?! Don't let him go! Go with him! DO SOMETHING! SAY SOMETHING!' But the nagging thought kept his feet planted firmly in place, and his mouth clamped shut.  
In Chicago, Punk sat on the end of his bed in his sweat pants and ran his hands over his face. There was no way he'd get any sleep tonight. He sighed and fell back onto his bed. 'What am I doing?'  
Punk got up, got dressed, and drove to the airport. He walked over to the receptionist. "I need one ticket for the next flight to Cameron, North Carolina."

AN: Hey everyone! Hope you liked it! Please review! :-)

AJPunkforeverinlove- Thanks for following and favoriting!

ChicagoChaingang- Thanks for reviewing

! vampqueen440- Thanks for reviewing!

CandiasnaFeels- Thanks for reviewing!

uppy goes puppy- Thanks for reviewing!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!


	10. Come With Me

Punk got to Jeff's house at around four in the morning, and had never felt so exhausted in his life. He had gotten no sleep on the plane because he had been stuck in between two fat people who wouldn't shut up and the people in front of him refused to stop fan-girling over him, and they weren't even girls. Also, it had taken a freaking hour to rent a car, just to find out he had no idea where he was going. Luckily, he had been driving through the country side and saw a huge house with a bunch of sculptures around it. Who else's house could it be?

And now, Punk was standing on the porch, getting soaking wet because it started pouring. He banged on the door. "Jeff! Open the door!" Punk got no response and he groaned. Jeff must be asleep. He looked around and saw a window. That must be where Jeff's bedroom is. He would have to throw something at it.

Jeff's eyes fluttered open when he heard someone banging on the door. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, then jumped amd yelled, falling off the bed when one of his plastic flamingos came flying at his windo. Jeff got up and looked out the window, seeing Punk standing there holding a flamingo. He opened the window. "Phil! Wha-, why?!"

"It's raining! I'm tired! You wouldn't answer the door! I didn't know what to do!" Said Punk.

"Why can't you just throw rocks like a normal person?!" Said Jeff, before running down the stairs and opening the door. Punk immediately pulled Jeff against him by his waist and kissed him. Jeff moaned and wrapped his arms around Punk's neck. Punk shoved his tongue in Jeff's mouth and picked him up, carrying him into the house and kicking the door shut. Jeff locked his ankles around Punk's waist and ran his hands through Punk's hair.

"Where's, your, bedroom?" Asked Punk, in between kisses.

"Upstairs," said Jeff.

"Too far," said Punk, laying Jeff on the couch and lying on top of him.

When Punk tried to un-buckle Jeff's belt, Jeff pulled away. "Wait! The curtains are open."

Punk groaned and got up, angrily shutting all the curtains. He tore off his shirt and stomped back over to the couch, attacking Jeff's mouth. Clothes were quickly lost, followed by self-control. Punk ran his hands over Jeff's body, savoring every touch. And to think, he almost missed out on this.

An hour later, Punk and Jeff were laying in each other's arms on the couch, while Punk kissed Jeff's neck and ran his hands over his back.

"Phil, how did you know this was my house?" Said Jeff.

"Lucky guess," said Punk, still kissing Jeff's neck.

Jeff smirked and pushed Punk's face away. "Knock it off you're gonna permanently scar my neck."

"You're right. Time to start on the other side," said Punk, moving his face to the other side of Jeff's neck.

Jeff laughed and moved Punk's face to kiss him. They kissed for a little while longer before Jeff pulled away. "So, what made you change your mind about coming here?"

"I couldn't sleep," said Punk. "It made me realize, if I couldn't go a night without you, there was no way I was gonna make it through a week.

Jeff smiled at him. "I'm gonna go shower."

"Alright," said Punk, as Jeff got up. "Don't get dressed."

"I have to get dressed," said Jeff.

Punk sighed and went to go put his clothes back on, but found his shirt was a little ruined. "Damn it," said Punk, tossing the shirt on the ground. He then got an idea and got a dirty smirk. 'Jeff still has one of my shirts,' thought Punk. 'I guess I'll just have to go look for it.' He walked up the stairs quietly and walked into Jeff's room.

Punk made sure he could still hear the shower running and opened the top drawer of Jeff's dresser. He got a dirty grin when he saw it was Jeff's underwear drawer and got another idea. Punk grabbed a small suitcase out of Jeff's closet and emptied the drawer out into it. He quietly went back down the stairs and tossed the suitcase onto the couch with a smirk. And now it was time to play the waiting game.

Punk waited for another five minutes, but groaned when someone knocked. He just laid on the couch, hoping they would go away, but they knocked again. Punk answered it and found Matt waiting on the other side.

Matt raised his eyebrows, not expecting a shirtless Punk to answer the door at his brother's house. "Oh, wasn't expecting you to be here."

Punk smirked. "Neither did I."

"Did you sleep over?" Asked Matt, narrowing his eyes.

Punk detected Matt's older brother side coming out, and smirked. "Well, actually, not much sleeping went on."

Matt's eye twitched and he walked into the house. "Where's Jeff?"

"Showering," said Punk. "By the way, sorry I didn't answer the door very fast, I was a little busy."

"Busy?" Asked Matt, furrowing his brows. "What were you doing?"

Jeff came down the stairs in just a towel with a very visible hickey on his neck "Punk! What did you do with all of my... Matt! I didn't know you were coming! I'm just gonna go get dressed."

Jeff went back up the stairs and Punk smirked at Matt. "It wasn't really a question of WHAT I was doing, more along the lines of WHO, and WHAT I was doing it WITH."

Matt glared at him. "Look, Jeff obviously likes you, but I know how you deal with your relationships, and if you do anything to hurt Jeff, you won't have a WHAT anymore."

Punk smirked a little. "Trust me. I have no intentions of hurting Jeff. And I don't think he'd appreciate you doing away with my WHAT."

Matt pursed his lips and Jeff came down the stairs.

"Phil, where's your shirt?" Said Jeff.

"It's a little torn up," said Punk, smirking at him.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom," said Matt, awkwardly rubbing his neck.

As soon as Matt got up the stairs, Jeff smacked Punk in the chest. "What did you do with all my underwear?!"

Punk pointed to the suitcase on the couch and Jeff's jaw dropped. "You put it on the couch?!"

"What? I was just going on a panty raid," said Punk.

Jeff glared at him. "They are not panties!"

Punk scoffed. "I know there's at least two thongs in there."

Jeff smacked him in the arm. "Did you really have to take all of them?"

Punk got a dirty grin. "What? Do you not have any to wear right now?"

"You know I don't," said Jeff.

Punk pulled Jeff closer and slipped his hands in his back pockets. "You act like that's a bad thing."

"Get your hands out of there Matt's here," said Jeff, pulling Punk's hands out.

"Alright alright, but when he leaves, we need to discuss some of your panties and why you never wear them," said Punk.

Jeff glared at him. "They're not panties! And I am not gonna just wear thongs, that's gross."

"Well, you could wear them for me," said Punk, making Jeff blush.

"You're such a pervert," said Jeff.

Punk smirked. "You know you love it."

Jeff got a little smirk. "If you say so."

Later that day, Punk had gotten his shirt back from Jeff and they went to Matt's party, and Punk was actually surprised he had quite a bit of fun. He normally found parties nothing but an excuse for douchebags to get drunk, but this one was a lot of fun to be at. Of course, that could be because Jeff was there to entertain him, but it was still a pretty fun party.

When Jeff and Punk got back to Jeff's house, Punk sighed and wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist from behind, laying his chin on his shoulder. "I'm gonna need to head back to Chicago soon."

Jeff sighed. "Do you have to?"

"Yeah," said Punk. "I had a really great time hanging out with you today, though. That was the only party I've ever actually enjoyed."

Jeff turned around in Punk's arms and smiled. "Well, I'll see you next week."

Punk bit his lip and looked at his feet, and then looked back up at Jeff. "Come with me."

"What?" Said Jeff.

"Come with me, to Chicago," said Punk.

"Now?" Said Jeff. "But I'm not even packed."

Punk sighed. "Jeff, I came here on complete impulse with nothing but the clothes on my back, in the middle of the night, had to endure fan-boys and sitting in between fat people on the plane, rented a car for an hour, had no idea where I was going, and got soaking wet. All for you. I'm gonna ask you one last time. Come to Chicago with me, please."

Jeff smiled at him. "Ok."

AN: Hey guys! Please leave a review if you liked the chapter! :-D

xStarBINA- Thanks for following!

DarylDixon'sgirl1985- Thanks for favoriting, following, and reviewing!

KraziiKrystal- Thanks for following!

Kane09lisa- Thanks for following and reviewing!

vampqueen440- Thanks for reviewing!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!

BTR-SPN-TVD-WWE-FAN- Thanks for favoriting!

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing!

CandiasnaFeels- Thanks for reviewing!


	11. Chicago

Jeff went up to his room to go pack some stuff real quick but Punk stopped him. "Where are you going? You've got a suitcase right there."

Jeff narrowed his eyes when Punk pointed to the suitcase on the couch filled with his underwear. "I am not just taking my underwear drawer."

"You're right, we only need like, two pairs of them," said Phil.

"If those two pairs happen to be boxers," said Jeff.

"You and I are thinking of two completely different pairs," said Punk, digging through the suitcase.

"You can't just dig through my underwear," said Jeff, walking over to Punk.

"I've already done it before," said Punk. He got a dirty grin when he found the two thongs he saw in the drawer.

Jeff glared at him. "I'm not wearing those."

"It's these or nothing," said Punk.

"It's not like we can pack a wholet suitcase with just two pairs of underwear," said Jeff.

"Don't worry, I got this," said Punk. He stuffed them in his back pocket and grabbed Jeff's hand. "Alright, we're ready. Let's go."

Jeff's jaw dropped as they walked out of the house. "You can't just walk around with those in your pocket!"

"I can, and I will," said Punk, opening his car door for Jeff.

Jeff shook his head as he got in the car. Punk walked over to the driver's side and got in. They drove to the airport and bought two tickets to Chicago. On the plane, Punk put his arm around Jeff and cuddled him closer. Even though Jeff had the window seat and Punk had the aisle seat, the middle person wasn't there so Punk moved over.

Jeff smiled and leaned his head on Punk's shoulder.

"For once, public transportation isn't too terrible," said Punk.

Jeff laughed. "We just boarded the plane, don't hold your breath."

Punk smirked and turned Jeff's face towards him. "Well at least I have a flight buddy this time." He kissed Jeff and ran his hand up Jeff's thigh until someone poked his back. Punk turned and saw a little boy standing there. "You're in my seat mister!"

"Just take mine," said Punk.

"I can't! The flight attendant said all passengers have to be in their designated seat," said the kid.

Punk grumbled and moved over so the kid could it in the middle.

The kid looked at Punk. "Are you one of the Backstreet Boys?"

Punk furrowed his brows and Jeff tried to contain his laughter. "What? No! I'm not!"

"Are you sure?" Said the kid.

"Yes. I'm sure," said Punk.

"I think you are," said the kid.

"Where are your parents?" Asked Punk.

"Not here!" Said the kid. "They sent all by myself to go visit my grandparents! They're gonna pick me up at the airport and we're gonna go fishing!"

"Woop de doo," said Punk.

The kid looked down at Punk's back pocket. "What's that red thing sticking out of your pocket mister?"

"Don't touch that!" Said Punk, shooting the kid's hand away and shoving Jeff's underwear further down in his pocket.

"Are those panties mister? Why do you have panties in your pocket? Those have coodies!" Said the kid, attracting the whole plane's attention.

"Could you possibly be any louder!" Said Punk.

"Sure!" Said the kid. "Why are there panties in your po-"

Punk put on a finger on the kid's mouth while everyone on the plane started looking at Punk. "I didn't mean literally!"

He moved his finger away and saw Jeff with his face in his hands, trying not to laugh.

Punk had to listen to the kid jabber on for the whole flight, talking about everything under the blue.

"Finally!" Said Punk, when the flight attendant announced the plane was now de-boarding at twelve in the morning. Him and Jeff got off and the kid followed them until they found his grandparents.

"Oh thank you for looking after him. I hope he wasn't too much trouble," said the grandmother.

"Oh no, he was just delightful," said Punk, using sarcasm. The grandparents didn't seem to pick up on it though.

"He's a Backstreet Boy Gramma!" Said the kid.

"I'm sure he is," said the grandmother as they all walked away.

As him and Jeff left the airport, Punk grumbled. "I don't even look like a Backstreet Boy."

Jeff laughed. "I can see why you hate public transportation now."

"Your panties caused me so much trouble. All the women on the plane looked at me like I was a pervert," said Punk.

"You are a pervert," said Jeff. "You raided my underwear drawer."

"You're my boyfriend it doesn't count," said Punk, sliding his arm around Jeff's waist.

"Still," said Jeff. "You had not one, but TWO thongs in your back pocket. What we're they supposed to think?"

"That it's none of their business," said Punk, sliding his hand into Jeff's back pocket, getting a dirty grin. "I forgot you still didn't have underwear on."

Jeff crossed his arms. "I would if you wouldn't have stolen all of mine."

"I did not steal it," said Punk. "I just relocated it."

"Same thing," said Jeff, getting into Punk's car.

"Nah, I could've brought it all here," said Punk, getting in the driver's side. "THAT would've been stealing."

"Oh really? So the ones in your pocket don't count?" Said Jeff.

"Nope," said Punk. "Cause you're gonna wear them."

"Is that so?" Said Jeff.

"Yeah. You're gonna try them on for me, and model them for me, and some other very nice stuff for me," said Punk, whispering in Jeff's ear, before he pulled away. "Tonight, though. I'm too tired for any of that this morning. I haven't slept in two days."

After they got to Punk's house, Jeff looked around and smiled. "Nice house, Phil."

"Thanks. Come on, I'll show you the bedroom," said Punk, walking up the stairs, Jeff following after him.

"Wow," said Jeff, looking at Punk's huge, wooden bed.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it," said Punk, pulling Jeff close to him. "Now get some pajamas on."

"I don't have any pajamas," said Jeff.

Punk took off his shirt and pulled on of Jeff's thongs out of his back pocket, handing them to Jeff. "Now you do."

Jeff smirked at him. "I thought you said none of this until tonight."

"Nothing wrong with a sneak peek," said Punk.

Jeff shook his head and went to go change in the bathroom. Punk took his pants off and put some sweatpants on, then laid in his bed. He smirked when Jeff walked out of the bathroom." And you never wear these because?"

"Shut up," said Jeff, laying in Punk's bed. "They're gross."

"Nah," said Punk, pulling Jeff close to him. "You look pretty Damn sexy."

Jeff smiled and wrapped his arms around Punk shoulders, and quickly fell asleep.

When they woke up at around eleven in the morning, Punk immediately started kissing Jeff. Jeff moaned and kissed him back, pressing himself up against Punk. Punk licked Jeff's bottom lip, but Jeff pulled away when he heard his phone ring.

"Hey," said Punk, when Jeff turned around to grab it.

"It's Matt I have to answer," said Jeff, answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?!" Said Matt.

"Oh," said Jeff. "I'm, uh, in Chicago,"

"... are you fucking kidding me?" Said Matt.

"Nope," said Jeff. "Phil's here to. See."

Jeff held the phone up to Punk and he smirked. "Hey bro, sup?"

Jeff put the phone back to his ear.

"And you didn't think it'd be important to tell anyone?!" Said Matt.

"I told you now," said Jeff. "Anyways, I've gotta go, I'm a little busy." Jeff hung up the phone and resumed kissing Jeff.

Matt sighed and called his and Jeff's dad, Gil. "Hey dad, yeah, I found him. He's in Chicago."

"What in the hell is he doing in Chicago," said Gil.

"His stupid boyfriend lives there," said Matt.

"He already has a boyfriend? When did this happen? Who is it?" Said Gil.

"Yes, about a week ago, and it's CM Punk. He was here yesterday," said Matt.

"Jeff brought his boyfriend all the way to North Carolina and I didn't even get to meet him?" Said Gil.

"Well he was at my party yesterday," said Matt.

"Well you tell Jeff next week he had better bring his boyfriend back so I can properly introduce myself," said Gil.

"Alright, I'll tell him," said Matt. He got off the phone with his dad and called Jeff again.

Jeff and Punk were making out in Punk's bed, and just when Punk slid his hand over Jeff's ass, Jeff's phone rang again.

"Oh my God," said Jeff, grabbing his phone and answering it. "What?!"

"Dad says you have to bring Punk home again next week so he can meet him," said Matt.

"Fine," said Jeff, before Punk grabbed his phone. "We're fucking don't call back." And with that Punk hung up the phone, tossed it off the bed, and reattached himself to Jeff's lips. He slid his shirt off of Jeff while Jeff worked on his pants.

Matt glared at the phone in disgust after Punk hung up on him. He really did not need, or want, to know that. 'Stupid Punk,' thought Matt.' At least Jeff seems happy.'

Punk pulled Jeff up to straddle his lap when Jeff took his pants off, leaving them in nothing but their underwear. He ran his hands up Jeff's thighs, but stopped when he heard his phone ring.

"Wha- Punk!" Said Jeff, when Punk reached for his for his phone.

"You got to answer yours, I get to answer mine,"said Punk, grabbing his phone.

Jeff grumbled and moved to get off Punk's lap, but Punk held him in place. "No no. Stay where you are." He answered his phone, not even bothering to look at who it was, while rubbing Jeff's thigh. "Hello?"

"Hey Phil, it's Amy," said Amy Dumas.

"Oh, hi," said Punk, awkwardly.

"I was just calling because, we'll, I know you don't really like relationships, but I really think we could have something," said Amy.

Punk sighed and smirked, moving his hand to the inside of Jeff's thigh. "Amy, this is really not the time to talk about this. You're kind of interrupting something."

"Interrupting what?" Said Amy.

"Well, the thing is, I'm kind of already in a relationship," said Punk.

"What?! With who?!" Said Amy.

"Oh, someone you know. Quite well," said Punk. "And I'm kind of in the middle of doing them right now so..."

"... I swear to God Phil If you're fucking Trish right now-" Said Amy.

"No not Trish," said Punk. "Although, he did date Trish."

"HE?!" Said Amy.

"Oh, yeah, I'm gay," said Punk. "And now if you wouldn't mind Jeff needs my attention so-"

"JEFF?!" Said Amy. "As In Hardy?!"

"Yes," said Punk. "Now get off the phone or I'll hang up."

"No!" Said Amy. "Put him on the phone!"

"No!" Said Punk. "Go away we're busy. I'm gonna hang up."

"Put him on the phone, or I'll tell your mom on you," said Amy.

"For what?! Having sex?! I'm a grown ass man!" Said Punk.

"No! For hanging up on me. You know your mom loves me," said Amy.

Punk groaned and gave Jeff the phone. "She wants to talk to you."

Jeff took the phone while Punk's hands ran rampant all over his legs. "Hello?"

"I've known you your whole damn life and you never told me you're gay?!" Said Amy.

"It never came up," said Jeff.

"Never came up my ass," said Amy. "And now you're fucking my ex-lover?"

"Actually, I'M doing the fucking," said Punk.

"Shut up Phil," said Jeff and Amy at the same time, while Punk's hands slipped under Jeff's thong straps.

"Um, yeah, Ames, I'm gonna have to call you back. Yeah, ok, bye," said Jeff. He tossed the phone aside just as Punk pulled his thong down.

AN: Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter! Please review! :-)

Kelsxx09- Thanks for reviewing!

xStarBINA- Thanks for reviewing!

vampqueen440- Thanks for reviewing! and I know I'm soooooo jealous of Lita right now lol

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!


	12. Punk's Parents

Punk and Jeff were laying in Punk's bed, watching his tv.

"Man, I'm exhausted," said Punk, putting his arm around Jeff.

Jeff laid his head on Punk's shoulder. "Take a nap."

"I would, but I know my phone's just gonna ring as soon as I get comfortable," said Punk. And just seconds later, his phone rang.

"Ok, that was impressive," said Jeff, handing Punk his phone."

Punk sighed and answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Phil," said Punk's mom.

"Oh, hey mom," said Punk.

"Amy tells me you've got a boyfriend, and that he's in town," said Punk's mom.

Punk sighed. "Why do you two still talk? It's awkward."

"Because she's a wonderful young lady," said Punk's mom. "Now bring that boy over here right now so I can meet him. It's Jeff Hardy right? The hot one?"

Punk made a face. "Mom, don't call my boyfriend hot, that's really awkward. And yes, it's Jeff Hardy."

"Great!" Said Punk's mom. "Bring him over. Me and your father have to meet the person responsible for finally getting you to commit to something."

Punk sighed. "Alright. Bye mom. Love you."

He hung up the phone and looked at Jeff. "You're gonna have to meet my parents today."

Jeff's eyes widened. "What?! That's not fair! You didn't have to meet my dad!"

"Well Amy told them you were here and now she wants to meet you," said Punk. "There's no getting out of this. When my mom wants something she gets it."

"Bu- but... I don't even have anything to wear!" Said Jeff.

"Wear what you wore on the plane," said Punk.

"Anything NICE to wear," Said Jeff.

"You don't need anything nice, it's MY family," said Punk.

Jeff sighed. "Well alright, but only because my dad wants to meet you next week."

Punk rubbed his chin. "Hmmm. I've never net other parents before."

"Really? Never?" Said Jeff.

"Yeah," said Punk. "Surprisingly, girls don't want their parents to meet their fuck buddy who's covered in tattoos and piercings."

Jeff laughed. "Well, my dad's pretty accepting."

Punk sighed. "Well I suppose it's fair if you meet my parents I meet yours."

Jeff smiled. "Good. Now let's get dressed."

"Actually, my mom would probably just prefer you undressed," said Punk.

Jeff smirked at him. "What can I say, people love me."

"Not you, your body," said Punk, smirking at Jeff.

"Shut up," said Jeff, grabbing his clothes.

Punk watched Jeff put his clothes on and smirked. Jeff threw Punk's pants at him and they landed on his face. "Perv."

"Hey, you're the one who decided to change in front of me," said Punk, moving the pants.

"You don't have to stare," said Jeff, sticking his tongue out at Punk.

"What can I say, people love you," said Punk, smirking again.

Jeff smirked slightly. "Don't mock me."

Punk laughed and got dressed, wrapping an arm over Jeff's shoulders. "Time to go."

When they got to Punk's parents' house, Jeff got nervous. "What if they don't like me?"

"They'll like you just fine," said Punk. "My mom already likes you."

"But..." said Jeff.

"No buts," said Punk, pulling Jeff close to him. "They'll love you. Trust me." He leaned down and kissed Jeff for a few seconds.

"Ehem," said Punk's dad, walking out onto the porch.

They pulled away from each other, Jeff blushing and Punk smirking. "Hey dad."

"Let the boy go and get in this house," said his dad, shaking his head.

Punk laughed and wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and walked him into the house. Punk's mom walked out of the kitchen and smiled. "Aw, look at you two. I'm Clara, and this is Rick."

Jeff smiled and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jeff."

Amy walked out of the kitchen and Punk's eye's widened. "Amy, what are you doing here?"

"Oh she stopped by for a visit. Isn't that wonderful?" Said Punk's mom, walking back into the kitchen.

"Yeah. Wonderful," said Punk, furrowing his brows.

"It's so good to see you again Jeff," said Amy, giving Jeff a hug.

"Yeah. You too," said Jeff.

They all hung out for a few hours, with Punk keeping his arm tightly around Jeff the whole time. He didn't know what Amy was doing here, but he didn't like it.

Amy walked up to Jeff. "Hey Jeff, Mind if I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh no," said Jeff, as Amy led him down the hall.

Punk watched her go with narrowed eyes, until his mom came up behind him.

"Jeff's a wonderful guy, don't screw this up," said his mom.

Punk groaned. "Why does everyone keep telling me that? I know what I'm doing. Jeff's special."

His mom smiled at him. "Just checking, Phil. Now, does he know that?"

"Well, probably," said Punk.

"Well, just a suggestion here, but it'd make sure he does," said Punk's mom.

Down the hall, Amy was talking to Jeff. "I'm really happy that you're happy and everything, but I don't want you to get hurt."

"It's not like that," Said Jeff. "We're not just fooling around. We're actually together."

"Well I didn't think we were just fooling around either," said Amy. "I thought something special was building, then one day he just cut it off and moved on to the next girl."

"I know what he's done, and I don't care. It's not like that between us. It's different," said Jeff.

"I'm just saying, Jeff. I don't want you to get hurt. I care about you," said Amy.

"Yeah, I know," said Jeff. They walked back in the kitchen and Punk immediately put his arm back around Jeff's waist, giving Amy a look that said, 'What the fuck did you two talk about?'

Amy just smirked at him and grabbed her purse. "Well, I'd better be going."

"Yeah," said Punk.

She said goodbye to everyone and left, then Punk's mom turned to him. "I thought you said you two were civil."

Punk shrugged. "Well you know, stuff."

They talked for a little while longer before Punk and Jeff went home. As Punk held Jeff in his arms in bed, he sighed. "Jeff, what did you and Amy talk about?"

Jeff looked up at him. "She was just telling about you and her, and your past, and that she cares and stuff."

Punk remembered what his mom said and tilted Jeff's head up, kissing him. "Jeff, I really like you. You're not like any of the other people I've been with, you're special. And I know I've made some mistakes in the past, but you're the best thing that's happened to me in years. And it's not just about the sex, either. I really care about you."

Jeff smiled and snuggled into Punk. "Thanks, Phil."

Punk smiled. "Don't thank me. I was just speaking the truth."

AN: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Please review!

AJPunkforeverinlove- Thanks for reviewing!

LexiC101- Thanks for following and cavorting!

CandiasnaFeels- Thanks for reviewing!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing!


	13. Did I Just Say What I Think I Said?

Matt walked into Gil's house a few days later. Jeff and Punk were gonna visit today so he wanted to be there too.

"So what do you think of Phil?" Asked Gil, walking over to Matt.

Matt sighed. "Well, he seems to make Jeff happy, and Jeff really likes him."

"Well, I know what Jeff thinks of him, I asked what YOU think Matthew, what's he like?" Asked Gil.

"Where do I start?" Said Matt. "He's sarcastic, and snarky, and perverted, and he's got a bad reputation," said Matt.

Gil nodded. "So, in other words, he's Jeff's dream guy."

Matt rubbed his forehead. "Unfortunately yes."

"Well, I'm sure he's not as bad as you say. It's innocent until proven guilty in this house," said Gil. "And I want you on your best behavior, Matthew."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Said Matt.

"Don't turn into an interrogator on me, they are here for a friendly visit," said Gil. "We do not need big brother nonsense."

Matt mumbled something to himself and looked out the window, seeing Jeff's car pull up. "They're here."

Gil opened the door and smiled hugging Jeff and extending his hand to Phil. "Nice to meet you Phil."

"You too Mr. Jeff's dad," said Punk, shaking his hand and getting a laugh from Gil.

"Call me Gil," said Gil. "And I believe you've met Matthew.

Punk smirked. "Why yes, I have met 'Matthew'."

Matt glared at him and went into the living room. 'Stupid Punk.'

After a little while of talking, Jeff showed Punk his old room. Punk looked around, seeing Undertaker, Triple H, and Shawn Michaels posters everywhere.

"There seems to be a problem with this room," said Punk. "There's no CM Punk posters anywhere."

Jeff laughed. "You weren't a wrestler when I was a kid."

"Excuses Excuses," said Punk.

Jeff smiled and laid his head on Punk's shoulder. "Do you want me to hang your poster up, Phil?"

"Well," said Punk, wrapping an arm around Jeff. "I certainly wouldn't MIND a poster of me."

Jeff laughed again. "I'll see what I can do."

Punk smirked and circled his arms around Jeff's waist. "You had better." He started kissing Jeff for a few seconds before Jeff pulled away. "Alright knock it off my dad's here."

Punk sighed and gave Jeff one last peck. "Alright Alright, let's go get some food."

Matt had been barbecuing steak on the grill and brought it in to serve. "Bon appetite everyone."

When they were all eating, Punk slowly moved his foot over Jeff's and pulled it back. Jeff looked at Punk and smirked, shaking his head.

Punk did it again, and continued to do it until Jeff gave in and did it too. This continued for five more minutes, both Matt and Gil having no idea this was going on, until Punk decided to push the envelope and ran his hand up Jeff's thigh. Jeff blushed and smacked his hand away, getting a smirk from Punk and a wink.

"So, Smackdown's taping is tomorrow right?" Said Gil. "Either of you gonna have a match?"

"Actually, we're both gonna be in the same match," said Punk.

"Wish, you actually read the script this week? I'm impressed," said Jeff.

"I read it sometimes," said Punk. "If something important's gonna happen I'll hear about it."

Jeff shook his head at Punk with a smile. "Well, we're gonna be in a tag team match against each other."

"Yup, and I'm gonna win," said Punk, sticking his tongue out at Jeff."

"THIS time you'll win," said Jeff. "I'll win eventually."

Punk scoffed. "Yeah, suuuuurrrreeeee."

"Shut up," said Jeff, grabbing everyone's plates and bringing them into the kitchen. "You just wait, I'll beat you."

Punk followed him with a smirk. "Well, that would depend on which kind of beat we're talking about."

Jeff glared at him but couldn't help but smirk. "You're such a pervert."

"Nah," said Punk. "I'm a sexpert with high demand."

Jeff laughed and started washing the dishes." If that's what you wanna call it."

Punk smirked and wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist. "You're just lucky your dad's here right now."

"Oh yeah?" Said Jeff. "What if I don't feel like it?"

"Too bad," said Punk.

"I don't get a choice?" Said Jeff.

"Nope," said Punk. "Besides, we both know you enjoy it just as much as I do."

Jeff smirked at him. "Alright, you've got a point there. But sometimes I'm just not in the mood."

Punk started kissing Jeff's neck and whispered in his ear. "Then I'll get you in the mood."

"Not now," said Jeff, pulling away. "My dad would shoot you."

Punk sighed. "Alright, I'll wait." He then got a dirty grin. "By the way, just a random question here, but how flexible are you?"

Jeff blushed and shooed Punk away. "Get out of here."

Meanwhile, Gil was talking to Matt. "I don't see why you're so ornery about Phil. He seems like a nice man."

"Yeah, for you," said Matt. "He's a jerk to me."

"That's probably because you like to go big brother mode," said Gil.

"He's still a jerk," muttered Matt.

"Are you sure you weren't a jerk first," said Gil.

"Well, I know the kind of guy he is, I was just standing up for Jeff," said Matt.

"Well Matthew, the way you usually stand up for him, he'll, even I'd be a jerk to you," said Gil.

Matt's jaw dropped. "Dad!"

"I'm just saying," said Gil. "Give Phil a chance."

Matt groaned. "Alright, dad."

Punk and Jeff walked back out of the kitchen. "We're heading back to my house, dad."

"Alright, drive safe," said Gil, hugging Jeff and shaking Punk's hand again. "Nice to meet you Phil."

"Nice to meet you too," said Punk.

Matt sighed and reluctantly extended his hand to Punk. Punk smirked and shook his hand. "Later bro."

Matt took a deep breath as they left.

"Now, was that so hard?" Said Gil.

"Yes," grunted Matt.

Gil laughed and clapped a hand over Matt's shoulder. "You'll get over it."

When Punk and Jeff got to Jeff's house, they sat on the couch and watched tv for about an hour. "I think my dad likes you," said Jeff, laying his head on Punk's shoulder.

"Well you know, everyone does," said Punk, putting his arm around Jeff. "And I think my parents like you too."

"Even more than just my body?" Said Jeff, smirking at Punk.

Punk smirked back. "Even more than just your body. And, speaking of your body..." Punk tilted his face down to kiss Jeff, moaning when Jeff kissed him back. He ran his hands up Jeff's thighs, undoing his belt buckle. Punk slowly slid Jeff's pants off, his shirt following quickly.

"Wait," pantedJeff, when Punk started sliding his own shirt off. "Take me to my bed."

Punk lifted Jeff up and wrapped his legs around his waist, carrying him up the stairs to his bed. He quickly removed his pants and let his hands roam over Jeff's body. As soon as Punk started to slide Jeff's underwear down, Jeff pulled away. "Ya know, I'm not really in the mood."

Punk watched as Jeff moved out from underneath him and walked to the door, completely bewildered. "Wha... what?!"

"I just don't feel like it," said Jeff, smirking.

"But... we passed the point of no return!" Said Punk.

Jeff shrugged. "I don't have a point of no return." He walked out of the room and Phil stomped over to the door. "Get your ass back in here right now so I can love you!"

Jeff turned around and walked close to Punk. "So you can love me?"

Phil's face flushed. "No. I said so I can fuck you."

Jeff walked closer to him, to where they were an inch apart. "Sure?"

"Damn right I'm sure," said Punk, lifting Jeff up and carrying him back to bed, his face still flushed. 'Did I just say what I think I said?' Thought Punk.

AN: Hey guys! Laterish update than usual but I hope you liked it! :-D Please review!

Jik Hyun- Thanks for reviewing!

Divaprincess95- Thanks for following!

BTR-SPN-TVD-WWE-FAN- Thanks for reviewing!

antigone754- Thanks for reviewing!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!

CandiasnaFeels- Thanks for reviewing!


	14. I Do, Though

Punk woke up the next morning, still on top of Jeff and smiled. He leaned his head down and gently kissed Jeff's forehead. Punk moved off of him, pulling the covers back over him and then sat on the edge of the bed, running his hands over his face. He was still trying to process what all happened last night. Punk had never even thought about saying that before, let alone have it come out of his mouth. There was only one thing to do now. It was time for an emergency call.

Punk pulled on his boxers and some sweatpants and went down to the living room, dialing on his phone. It rang three times before someone answered. "Hello?"

"Maria! I have an emergency!" Said Punk.

"Phil?" Said Maria.

"Yes I need your help with something," Said Punk.

"Can you call back later I'm cooking," said Maria.

"No! This is drastic!" Said Punk.

Maria groaned. "Fine. What's your problem."

"I may have accidentally told someone that I love them," said Punk.

"So, you're having a relationship problem, and your first instinct is to call your ex-lover?" Said Maria.

"Just help me," said Punk.

"What's the magic word?" Asked Maria.

Phil sighed. "Please."

"Good boy," said Maria. "Now, is it Jeff?"

"Yeah," said Punk.

"And you may have accidentally told him You love him?" Said Maria.

"Yes," said Punk.

"And this is a problem because?" Asked Maria.

"I don't know what to do now!" Said Punk.

"Why not?" Said Maria.

"Well, I've never loved anyone before!" Said Punk.

"... Gee, thanks Phil. You meant a lot to me too," said Maria.

"Oh you know you were just my lover," said Punk.

"Yeah Yeah I know. Anyways, do you love him?" Asked Maria.

"I don't know!" Said Punk. "Do I?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Said Maria.

"You're good at this relationship crap what do I do?" Said Punk.

"Well, for a start, you probably shouldn't call it crap," said Maria.

"Right," said Punk. "Then what?"

"Phil, I can't give you a step by step guide on what to do, you just gotta listen to your heart," said Maria.

"Don't give me that Mulan crap! This is a serious situation!" Said Punk.

"Fine. Tell me exactly what you said to him," said Maria.

"Well, we were, you know, doing something, and I told him to get his ass back in the room so I could love him," said Punk.

"Well, you said the word, so you obviously meant it whether you wanted to say it or not, you just gotta admit to it," said Maria.

"But... what if I don't?" Said Punk.

"Don't be a chicken," said Maria.

"I'm not a chicken," said Punk. "I just don't know if I do, I've never felt that before."

"Have you ever felt the way you're feeling now before?" Said Maria.

"No," Said Punk. "I guess not."

"Well there you go. Now, I have to keep cooking before my house burns down. Good luck," said Maria, before hanging up.

Punk sighed and flopped back onto the couch, tossing his phone aside. He ran a hand over his forehead, and then groaned realizing him and Jeff were gonna need to get to the airport soon. Punk walked back into the bedroom and saw Jeff still sleeping. He smiled and laid next to him, cuddling him close. Jeff's eyes slowly opened and he smiled at Punk. "Good morning."

"Mornin'," Said Punk. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," said Jeff, cuddling closer into Punk. "What time is it?"

"Ten o'clock," said Punk. "We've gotta get heading out to the airport."

Jeff groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Yeah, unless you want us to get fired," said Punk.

Jeff sighed. "Alright. I'm gonna go get dressed."

"Me too," said Punk, giving him a peck before they got up. Punk shuffled through clothes in his suitcase while Jeff grabbed some out of his dresser and went into the bathroom.

As Jeff was changing, Matt called him. "Hello?"

"Hey Jeffro, heading to the airport?" Said Matt.

"About to. Just getting dressed," said Jeff.

"Alright. So, you really like Punk, huh?" Said Matt.

Jeff smiled. "Yeah. I think he really likes me too."

"You sure?" Said Matt. He was really concerned Jeff was falling too hard, too fast, especially with someone like Punk.

"Pretty sure. He almost told me he loved me so you know," said Jeff.

"Woah, he what?!" Said Matt.

"Oh relax he probably just said it to get some," said Jeff. "And he kinda took it back."

"And you're ok with this?" Said Matt.

"Well yeah. I know he cares about me," said Jeff.

Matt sighed. "I really don't understand you sometimes."

Jeff smirked. "No one does. Except Phil. He gets me."

"Well, I'm happy for you," said Matt.

Jeff smiled. "You approve?"

"Yeah. I approve," said Matt, half-smiling.

Jeff grinned. "Thanks Matt! Love ya."

"Love you too Jeff," said Matt, before hanging up.

Jeff walked out of the bathroom and wrapped his arms over Punk's shoulders. He kissed Punk and Punk eagerly kissed back, moaning when Jeff licked his lips. "Damn," Said Punk, when they broke apart. "What was that for?"

Jeff smiled. "Matt approves of you."

Punk smirked. "He finally came around, eh?"

"Yup," said Jeff." You finally won him over."

"How the hell did I do that?" Said Punk.

"Well, it may have been influenced by my dad," said Jeff, and Punk laughed.

"Yeah, that sounds more likely," said Punk. "Is your suitcase all packed?"

"Yup," said Jeff, grabbing it off of the floor.

Punk grabbed his and grabbed Jeff's hand. "Let's go."

Jeff blushed and smiled, following right beside Punk.

They boarded the plane to see the same little kid they were with last time was sitting right behind them.

"I hate public transportation, so, so, much," said Punk.

"At least you get to sit by me this time," said Jeff.

Punk sighed and put his arm around Jeff. "Yeah. That's true. But if he keeps kicking my seat, I'm going to lose it."

Jeff laughed and laid his head on Punk's shoulder. "Well I guess I'll just have to keep you distacted then, huh?"

Punk smirked and let his arm drift down around Jeff's waist. "It would be much obliged." He leaned in and kissed Jeff, letting his hands have free roam. Punk moaned softly. "You're really sexy, you know that?"

Jeff giggled. "You're not so bad yourself."

Punk ran his hands down and slid them into Jeff's back pockets. "Aw, no thong today?"

"Shut up," said Jeff, before slipping his tongue into Punk's mouth.

Punk moaned and ran his hand up Jeff's shirt, but broke away from him when the kid kicked his seat again.

"Will you knock it off!" Said Phil, making the kid giggle. "Why do you always have to fly alone?!"

Jeff smirked and ran his fingers up Punk's thigh. Punk turned back to Jeff. "This is not the time! I will deal with you in a minute!"

Jeff crossed his arms. "Deal with me?"

"You know what I mean," said Punk.

"Are you a zombie?" Asked the kid.

"No!" Said Punk.

"But you were eating his face," said the kid.

"I was not eating his face I was... you know what, first you thought I was a Backstreet Boy, now a zombie, where the heck are you getting these assumptions?"

The kid then gasped and grinned. "Oh yeah! You're a Backstreet Boy! Can I have your autograph?"

Punk just turned around and grumbled. Jeff smirked and turned to the kid. "You can have MY autograph."

The kid grinned and took out a pen and notepad from his bag. "Are you a Backstreet Boy too?"

Jeff took the pen and notepad, signing his name. "No. I'm a professional wrestler"

"Woah cool!" Said the kid, taking the pen and pad back.

"Traitor," said Punk, When Jeff turned back around.

Jeff smirked and cuddled up to him. "It distracted him didn't it?"

Punk put his arm around Jeff and they managed to sleep for the rest of the flight.

At the arena, Jeff and Randy were going against Punk and Edge, and right now Edge and Randy were in.

Punk stood in his corner and looked over at Jeff. He smirked when Jeff looked over at him then quickly looked away. When Jeff looked back over at him, Punk blew him a kiss, getting Jeff to blush and look down at his feet, smiling. Punk chuckled and waited for Randy and Edge to crawl to their respective corners. Him and Jeff were tagged in and they hit their usual spots until Punk backed Jeff into the corner for an Irish whip. "You're hitting me too soft," whispered Jeff.

"So you like it rough?" Whispered Punk, smirking and Irish whipping Jeff into the corner. He charged at Jeff but Jeff jumped over him and kicked him in the stomach. Jeff set him up for a twist of fate, but Punk reversed and hit the GTS, then went for the pin. "You good?" Whispered Punk.

"Good," whispered Jeff.

"Brace yourself," whispered Punk. When the ref counted three, he moved out of the way as Edge went after Jeff to go after Randy. Punk beat Randy down for a little while until Randy reversed a move, getting the upper hand while Jeff did the same. Him and Edge were tossed out of the ring while Jeff and Randy stood tall, much to the delight of the crowd.

Backstage, Punk waited for Jeff and smiled when he walked backstage. "Hey babe."

Jeff smiled. "Hey."

Punk grabbed Jeff's hands and pulled him close. "I said something last night, and even though I didn't mean to say it, I meant it. I mean, I didn't mean that I meant saying it, but I meant what I said. Well, you know what I mean."

Jeff smiled and kissed him. "Yeah. I know what you mean."

"And, I want to say it, but... I uh, I don't really know how. I've uh, kinda never said it before," said Punk.

"That's ok," Said Jeff, giving Punk's hands a light squeeze.

"I uh, I do, though," said Punk.

Jeff smiled and hugged Phil tightly. "I do too, Phil."

AN: Hey guys! Hope you liked it! Please review! :-)

CandiasnaFeels- Thanks for reviewing!

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!

vampqueen440- Thanks for reviewing!


	15. The L Word

Punk and Jeff walked into the arena the next week, hand in hand. They had spent the last week at Punk's house, spending as much time as humanly possible together. After a whole week non-stop together, Punk thought they would've gotten tired of each other, but they didn't. He had actually wanted more time to spend with Jeff.

They spent the whole week just flat out disturbing the peace. Running down the street yelling and screaming, partying all night long in his house, TP'ing some random person's house, it was like being a teenager all over again. Granted, they probably shouldn't have called Pizza Hut to order Papa John's, and then tell them to kiss their ass, but it was all in good fun.

Punk just wished he could tell Jeff how he felt, but it was just not coming out. He didn't know whether or not if he was scared, or just a douche bag. Punk knew Jeff wouldn't just wait forever, and he knew there was no way he would let Jeff get away on his watch. So why couldn't he just say it?

As they walked down the hallway of the arena, they heard someone clear their throat from behind them. Punk turned around and rolled his eyes when he saw Will standing there with someone who looked like he just got back from a Ke$ha convention at his side. Must be the stripper.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Said Jeff.

"Oh, I just came by to visit. I see you are spreading your legs for that bastard," said Will. Punk didn't even react, he just continued looking at the stripper with furrowed brows. The stripper glared. "Who do you think you're looking at?"

Punk scoffed and looked at Will. "Sorry, something just doesn't add up here. You left, JEFF... for that."

"You need to watch your mouth before I watch it for you," said the stripper.

"What is this? The 80's?" Asked Punk. "Who talks like that anymore?"

"Fuck you!" Said the stripper, trying to charge at Punk but Will held him back. "He's not worth it babe. They're just trash. Always were, and still are." As they walked away, Jeff glared somewhat somberly after him. Punk turned Jeff towards him and pulled him against himself, pecking his lips. "You know you're amazing, right?"

Jeff half-smiled at him. "Yeah. I know."

"And, I... uh... I, adore you," said Punk, biting his lip.

Jeff sighed softly with a smile. "I adore you too."

Punk sighed and kissed Jeff again, running his hand over his back. Jeff eagerly kissed him back and wrapped his arms over Punk's shoulders. They continued to kiss until Randy walked down the hallway. "Hey! Punk! Stop sucking face for a second so we can talk about our match!"

Punk chuckled and pecked Jeff one last time turned to Randy. "I'm coming. Bye Jeff."

Jeff smiled and waved before heading to the men's locker room. Punk talked with Randy in catering and planned out their match.

"So, the punt is gonna hurt, isn't it?" Said Punk, making a face.

Randy chuckled. "Well, it's not gonna feel good. So suck it up or get a ride to mamby-pamby land."

Punk smirked and pushed him. "Shut up."

Randy smirked. "Just you wait, the punt is coming. Anyways, things seem to be getting pretty serious with Jeff and you."

Punk shrugged. "Well, you know. Things getting serious between you and your... whatever you have?"

"Well, considering I have a wife and a child, I'd say things are starting to get pretty serious, " said Randy, grabbing an Apple. "Do you ever want any kids someday?"

"Woah! Don't say the K word! I haven't even been able to say the L word yet," said Punk.

"Ah, so things are getting serious," Said Randy. "Is someone in llllloooooovvvvvvveeee?"

"Don't say that word," said Punk.

"What word? Lllooooovvveee?" Said Randy, smirking when Punk covered his ears.

"Yes! That word! Stop saying it!" Said Punk.

"Why?" Said Randy.

"Because, I can't say it," said Punk.

"Can't, or won't?" Said Randy.

"... I don't know," said Punk. "I try to, but I just can't. It won't come out."

"Won't?" Said Randy.

"I... just... I won't say it ok. I don't know why, but I just won't," said Punk.

"Have you ever said it before?" Asked Randy.

"No," Said Punk.

"Well, that would explain it, stop being a coward," said Randy.

"I'm not a coward I just... what if he doesn't say it back?" Said Punk.

"Well, tell you what," said Randy, taking a bite out of the Apple. "You can either say it and take the risk, or the ride to mamby-pamby land is still open."

Punk smirked and tossed the Apple at Randy. "Shut up, Randy."

"You'll thank me later," said Randy, smirking back at him. "You're gonna say it, and then you'll get laid."

Punk sighed. "Alright. I'll try."

"Good," said Randy. "But not now. Our match is in like, five minutes."

"Right," said Punk, walking with Randy to guerrilla position.

In the men's locker room, Jeff was watching Punk's match, grimacing when he was punted. "Poor Phil."

"Yeah," said Will, walking into the locker room. "That poor baby."

Jeff turned and glared at him. "What are you doing here? You're not allowed to be in here!"

"I don't give a damn," said Will. "I just came by to pick up my stuff."

Jeff glared harder at him. "I'm not your stuff. I'm not even even yours. Get out."

"We had an amazing year together. You're just gonna throw it all away for that, that trash?" Said Will.

"You threw it away, not me," said Jeff. "Now leave."

"He doesn't even love you," said Will.

"Yes he does!" Said Jeff.

"Oh really? And did he tell you this?" Said Will.

Jeff just looked down with a glare and Will chuckled. "That's what I thought. But you know what, I love you. I've always loved you." He spread his arms out as Jeff glared at him. "Come home, babe."

"He IS home," said Punk, walking into the locker room.

Will scoffed at him. "Yeah, right. He belongs to me."

"He's not property," said Punk, getting in Will's face. "Now get out before I kick your ass."

"Why don't you make me, bitch," said Will.

"Jeff doesn't want you anymore, he's with me now, so leave," Said Punk, pointing to the door.

"Why would he ever want to be with you over me?!" Said Will.

"Because I love him!" Said Punk.

Jeff's eyes widened. "What?"

Punk turned and looked at Jeff softly. "I... I love you."

Jeff's mouth slowly started forming into a smile, until Will tackled Punk to the ground. Punk quickly punched him and kicked him in the gut. Will quickly got up and scrambled out of there before Punk could do any more damage. Punk slammed the door shut after he left, and turned to Jeff. He was quickly met with a barrage of kisses he gladly returned.

"I. Love. You. Too," said Jeff, in between kisses.

Punk moaned and backed Jeff against a wall, pressing against him. He held Jeff up while Jeff locked his ankles around Punk's waist. Punk carried him to the showers, losing clothes along the way.

"Man, I should've said that a long time ago," said Punk, pressing Jeff against the wall of a shower stall. Jeff simply moaned in response, pulling Punk against him.

After a long "shower", Punk and Jeff quickly got dressed and went back to their hotel. Thankfully, Jeff didn't have a match that night, so they were free for the rest of the night, which Punk couldn't be happier about. Him and Jeff were practically attached at the hip the whole night, and we're almost always attached At the lips. As they laid on the couch, making out and enjoying having full access to each other's bodies, Punk could feel a lllooooonnnngggg night ahead.

AN: Hello everyone! Yes, this is a lot later than usual, but that is because I now have five projects to do for school. I assure you, I have been working diligently on this story as well as others of mine when I could so I hope you like it :-) I spent many a popcorn filled night working on it lol please review!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!

CandiasnaFeels- Thanks for reviewing!

vampqueen440- Thanks for reviewing!

Kane09lisa- Thanks for reviewing!

Angel- Thanks for reviewing!

define crazy- Thanks for favoriting and following!


	16. Good Flights Don't Exist

Punk woke up the next morning, completely exhausted. He had gotten no more than an hour of sleep. Man had Randy been right. "Best decision of my life," said Punk, closing his eyes again.

"What?" Said Jeff, looking down at Punk, from his position on Punk's chest.

Punk opened his eyes again and smiled, seeing Jeff's emerald eyes practically glowing at him. "Telling you I loved you."

Jeff smiled and laid his head back on Punk's chest. "I love you too."

"Randy should've gotten my stubborn ass to say that a long time ago. That was one of the best nights of my life," said Punk, draping one of his arms over Jeff.

Jeff smirked and looked at him. "You didn't just say it for the sex, right?"

Punk chuckled. "Nah, I meant it babe. I love you."

Jeff smiled and kissed Punk. "I don't think you could've said it at a better time."

Punk moaned against Jeff's lips. "Well, let me tell you, that bitch comes near you again, I'm gonna kick his jaw off."

Jeff laughed. "Brutal. I like it."

Punk smirked. "Trust me. I know you do."

Jeff smacked his chest and got up to get dressed. "You pervert."

"Yeah Yeah," said Punk, crossing his arms behind his head. "It's better than being some schmuck."

Jeff chuckled as he grabbed some clothes out of his suitcase. "I'd have to agree with you there."

After they both got dressed, Jeff and Punk walked down to the lobby to go check out. Jeff went to go get them some breakfast while Punk turned in the keys.

Sheamus saw Punk checking out and smirked, grabbing a pink scarf off of a stand. "Hey Punk! It's pretty chilly out there, you may need this."

Punk looked at him and made a face. "Um, yeah. No."

"Aw, do you not like it? I figured you would, since, you know, you're a tag," said Sheamus.

Punk rolled his eyes. "And you have no skin pigmentation but you don't see me going around buying you sunscreen."

Sheamus glared at him. "You watch your mouth, homo."

"Or what?" Said Punk. "You gonna tell your mom on me?"

Sheamus stepped closer to him but felt a huge hand clap on his shoulder. He slowly turned and saw The Undertaker himself standing behind him.

"I suggest you two knock it off before any INCIDENTS happen," said The Undertaker, glaring at Sheamus.

Sheamus cowered under his glare and backed away slowly, before taking off. The Undertaker turned slowly, before glaring at Punk and walking away. Punk gulped and finished checking out. He walked back over to Jeff and sat at the table.

"What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost," said Jeff, eating his cereal.

"You could say that," said Punk, eating his cereal as well.

Jeff chuckled and continued eating. Punk smirked and ran his foot over Jeff's. "Hey."

Jeff looked up at him.

"I loooooovvvveee you," said Punk, softly.

Jeff blushed and looked back down at his cereal. "I love you too."

"Well, I see little Punk finally grew a pair," said Randy, walking by them.

Punk threw a biscuit at Randy, making Randy chuckle as he kept walking.

Jeff smirked at Punk. "You told Randy you loved me before me?"

"I sorta told you first," said Punk.

Jeff laughed. "Gee, I feel so special."

"You'd better, I didn't think I'd ever say that," Said Punk.

"Well then I guess I am special," said Jeff, smiling at Punk.

Punk smiled back. "Damn right you are. Now come on, let's hurry up and finish breakfast and get to North Carolina before your dad gets his gun on me for keeping you out too late."

Jeff laughed and him and Punk finished up their cereal. They went to the airport, and Punk was immediately scanning for the little kid.

"I don't think he's here," said Jeff. "You may be safe."

"He'd better not be here," said Punk. "I would just like one flight, JUST ONE, that isn't terrible."

"I'm sure you'll have a good flight eventually," said Jeff, as they boarded.

"There's no such thing as a good flight," said Punk.

"Who knows, maybe this one will be a good one," Said Jeff.

As they were going to their seats, they saw they were gonna be sitting right next to Amy.

"Nope. This is not gonna be a good flight," Said Punk.

Amy's eye's widened when she saw Punk and Jeff. "Phil! Jeff! I didn't know you were taking this flight."

"Yup," said Punk, taking his seat in the middle as Jeff sat in the aisle seat.

"Why are you taking this flight?" Asked Jeff, looking over at Amy.

She blushed. "I'm uh, going to see Matt."

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Are you two seeing each other again?"

"Well no. Not officially," said Amy.

"Well I guess we're just having a team extreme reunion then," said Jeff.

Amy half smiled. "Yeah, just like the good ole days."

Punk sat in between them awkwardly, not really sure how to handle the situation. He still wasn't very happy with her for trying to talk Jeff out of trusting him, so the tension in those seats could be cut with a knife.

Later on, when Jeff went to the bathroom, Punk turned to Amy. "Look, I heard about what you said to Jeff, and I don't exactly appreciate you trying to talk my boyfriend out of being my boyfriend."

"I wasn't talking him out of anything," said Amy. "I was trying to keep him from getting hurt."

"Bull shit!" Said Punk. "You were trying to scare him off so you could have me all to yourself."

"Why would I do that to an old friend?" Said Amy.

"Because you wanted to get together with me but that's just too bad because I love Jeff," said Punk.

Amy's eye's widened. "You love him?"

"Yes, I do," said Punk. "He's the most amazing person I've ever met, and I'm not gonna let some bitch like you screw it up."

Amy smirked, and leaned in close to Punk."Trust me, I won't screw it up. But so help me, if YOU screw this up, and Jeff gets hurt, you will wake up with a knife to your neck."

Punk gulped as Amy sat back down in her seat. "I'm not gonna screw this up. Jeff's special. Why does everyone keep thinking I'll screw it up?!"

"You don't exactly have a good track record," said Amy.

"So?" Said Punk. "I've done some things in the past, I've broken some hearts, and I've been a jerk-off, but that doesn't mean I am now. I love Jeff for who he is, and he loves me for who I am. No one gets that."

Amy gave him a half smile. "You really do love him, huh?"

"Yeah. He's amazing," said Punk.

"Is he the one?" Asked Amy.

"The one for what?" Asked Punk.

"You know, the one," said Amy. "The one you'll get married to have kids with and-"

"Woah! It is way too early to think about that crap," said Punk.

"Well not now, later," said Amy.

"I don't know, I'm just winging it, I don't have a future planned out," Said Punk.

"Just winging it, typical Phil fashion," said Amy.

"Hey, just winging it has gotten me a lot of good things!" Said Punk.

"You'll need to think about this stuff eventually," said Amy. "Just winging it doesn't work when you're building a family."

"Again! Too soon!" Said Punk.

"Just think about it," said Amy, as Jeff walked back. Punk smiled as Jeff sat Down, putting his arm around him. He held Jeff for the rest of the flight, but wasn't really able to get some sleep. Punk had an eerie feeling that if he went to bed right next to Amy, he really would wake up with a knife to his throat.

When they got off the plane, they found Matt waiting on a bench. Jeff smirked and told Amy to wait for a second. She smirked as Jeff and Phil walked up to Matt.

"Matt! You waited for me?" Said Jeff, with a smirk.

Matt's eyes widened. "Uh, yes. I was waiting for you. That's what I was doing."

"Well, I'm here now, come on," said Jeff, beginning to walk off with Phil.

"Um, I think I'll catch up with you. I've got some things to do real quick," said Matt, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Cut the crap, Matt. We know," said Punk, crossing his arms.

"Oh, you know? How?" Said Matt.

"We kinda sat next to her on the plane," said Jeff, motioning Amy over. She walked over laughing and Matt shook his head. "You were in on this?"

"I couldn't resist," said Amy. "You're just too easy."

Matt chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, looking at Punk. "So you don't, uh, you know."

"Mind?" Said Punk, getting a nod from Matt. "Nah. We weren't together."

"Yeah," said Amy, somewhat bitterly.

"Well, that's a relief," said Matt, not picking up on Amy's tone.

Punk, however, did pick up on her tone and put his arm around Jeff. "Well, we're gonna head to Jeff's house."

"Alright. See you guys later," said Matt, as Punk and Jeff walked away.

"So, do you trust Phil?" Said Amy, looking at Matt.

"Yeah, I think Jeff's screwed that guy's head on straight," said Matt. "But you'll kill him if he does anything wrong, right?"

"Oh yeah. I've made that clear," said Amy.

"Good," said Matt. "As long as has the fear of God in him, he won't screw up."

Punk grabbed Jeff's hand as they walked to Jeff's car. "So, good flights exist, huh?"

Jeff smirked. "I promise you will have a good flight eventually."

"Promise?" Said Punk.

"Pinky swear," said Jeff, holding up his pinky.

Punk chuckled and pulled Jeff closer. "You'd better keep that promise."

Jeff half smiled and looked at him. "And what if I don't?"

Punk smirked at him. "Trust me. You're gonna want to keep that promise."

AN: Hey guys! Thank you for all the amazing reviews! Makes my day reading them all :-) I'm gonna do a poll to see who the favorite character is so leave your favorite character from this story in a review please :-)

Angel- Thanks for reviewing! I love writing Randy lol

WritingGhost- Thanks for reviewing and favoriting!

TheGirlInThePinkScarf- Thanks for reviewing, following, and favoriting! Glad you like it :-)

CandiasnaFeels- Thanks for reviewing luff muffin!

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!


	17. Arguments

When Jeff and Punk were driving to Jeff's house, they ran out of gas and were forced to stop at some sleazy old bar to call a tow truck to come pick them up.

"Ya know, it's not just public transportation anymore, I hate ALL transportation," said Punk, taking a seat in a bar stool while waiting for the tow truck.

Jeff gave him a half smile and sat next to him, leaning his head on Punk's shoulder. "It could be worse."

Punk put his arm around Jeff and was about to respond when an all-too familiar face walked in.

Will walked into the bar, glaring at Punk and Jeff when he saw them. Punk glared right back. "I think it just did."

"What are you trash doing here?" Said Will.

Phil tensed up but Jeff gave his arm a squeeze. "Ignore him Phil, he's not worth it."

"Please, I'M not worth it?" said Will. "You WISH you were in the same league as me."

"I'm warning you, shut up," said Punk.

"Just forget him Phil," said Jeff.

"Yeah," said Will. "Listen to your little girlfriend before the bitch comes crawling back into my yard."

Punk took a deep breath. "Jeff, You may want to look away."

Jeff slowly moved away from Punk as he got up. "Phil, don't do anything you're gonna regret."

Punk walked right up to Will, getting in his face. "Why don't you say that again to my face."

Will smirked. "I said, listen to your girl-"

Punk reared back and punched Will right in the mouth, sending him crashing to the floor and catching the attention of the men playing pool. Jeff quickly moved far away as Punk jerked Will back up by his hoodie and pulled him right in his face. "You listen here you little shit, that was a warning, shut the fuck up about Jeff."

Will spat some blood out of his mouth from his now busted lip right into Punk's face, causing Punk to snarl. Will had done it now. Punk tossed Will roughly to the floor across the room as people quickly moved to the floor, just to jerk him back up again and hold him slightly off his feet against the wall by his hoodie.

"Call the police!" Croaked Will, barely managing to get it out with Punk's fist right on his throat. The bartender quickly called the police but Punk kept his hold on Will.

"I don't give a damn about the police," growled Punk. "You're scum and it's about time someone taught you a lesson."

"Fuck you!" Spat Will. "I'm more man than you could ever be, and Jeff damn well knows that."

"I swear if you say his name one more time I will not hesitate to kill you," snarled Punk.

"You're just lucky I'm not fighting back," said Will, licking blood off of his lips. "I don't hit girls."

Punk glared and roughly jerked him into a window, breaking it. He yanked Will right back in and pulled him back into his face. "You shut your mouth right now. You're just lucky you ever had the chance to have Jeff, because you never deserved to get anywhere near him. You're not even half the man I am."

Will chuckled lowly, blood trickling down his face from a cut on his forehead. "Well I did. And let me tell you, I know damn well I'm more man than you, just ask Jeff."

Punk slammed him down on the pool table, breaking it. The cops quickly rushed in and restrained Punk, pulling him out of the bar, but not before Punk got one last good shot with a boot to Will's head.

The pulled Punk out of the bar and shoved him in the cop car, making sure to lock handcuffs on him. Punk grumbled in the back seat, but couldn't help feeling a sense of pride. Granted, he would probably be in some trouble with Jeff,but it was worth it to finally shut that little punk up.

The ride to the police station was relatively quiet, and Punk waited quietly in his holding cell until Jeff came to bail him out. Jeff shook his head with a smirk as he walked up to Punk's cell. "There's my rebel."

Punk smirked at him. "Am I in trouble?"

"Just a little," said Jeff, walking up to the bars.

"By little do you mean you'll bite me when we have sex or I get the couch?" Said Punk.

Jeff laughed and put his hands on the bars. "Let's cut it right down the middle and say no sex because I'm tired as fuck and I know you are too."

Punk chuckled and put his hands over Jeff's. "You've got me there. Now get me out of here. I need to hold you."

"They're coming to let you out," Said Jeff. "Just be patient."

"Patience isn't my strongest virtue," said Punk.

"Yeah, I've noticed," said Jeff, moving out of the way as the officer came to let Punk out.

"Alright, you're free to go," Said the officer, unlocking and opening Punk's cell. Punk immediately hugged Jeff and the officer cleared his throat.

"Well, you got lucky this time, kid. The man you assaulted has chosen not to press charges," said the officer.

Punk raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"You scared him shit less," said Jeff.

Punk smirked. "Good. Maybe he'll finally leave you alone."

When they got to Jeff's house, they were cuddling in Jeff's bed. Punk slowly started kissing Jeff's neck, getting a soft moan out of Jeff.

"Punk, what did I say," said Jeff, even though he tilted his neck to give Punk more access.

"This doesn't count as sex," said Punk, smirking against Jeff's neck.

"Well knock it off I'm trying to sleep," said Jeff.

"Nope. This is a free country. I do what I want," said Punk, continuing to kiss Jeff's neck.

Jeff smirked. "Jerk."

"You know you love it," said Punk, running his hand down Jeff's side.

"You know what. Fine. Do whatever you want. I'm going to sleep," said Jeff, burying his face against Punk's chest.

Punk smirked and pulled Jeff against him as close as he could. He wrapped an arm around Jeff's waist while his other arm ran over Jeff's thigh. Punk pressed his lips against Jeff's, beginning to slowly and sensualy kiss him. Jeff couldn't help but moan and kiss back. It felt like Punk was massaging every inch of his mouth. Punk ran his tongue over Jeff's lip, moaning when Jeff opened his mouth, granting Punk full access.

Jeff draped his arms over Punk's shoulders as they tongue wrestled and Punk slowly shifted on top of Jeff. He slipped Jeff's shirt off and kissed every inch of his skin, Jeff trying to refrain from moaning underneath him but failing profusely. Punk ran his right hand all the way up from Jeff's calf to his hip and back down to his thigh, beginning to massage it.

"God Phil," said Jeff, biting his lip when Punk moved back up to kiss his neck.

Punk smirked and slowly kissed Jeff's neck, wrapping both of his arms around his waist. Jeff dug his nails into Punk's back, as Punk moved back up to his mouth. He kissed him for a few more seconds before pulling away. "Alright. I'm done. Nighty-night."

As Punk got off of Jeff, he looked over at Punk completely bewildered. "Bu... wha- what?"

Punk smirked. "You told me to do what I want, and that you were going to bed. I've done what I wanted."

Jeff glared. "You can't just do that and not follow up."

"But I thought you don't have a point of no return," Said Punk, winking.

"Get your ass back over here and finish what you started. I was bluffing," said Jeff.

"Thank God I was bluffing too," said Punk, moving back on top of Jeff, resuming their makeout session.

The next morning, Punk held Jeff against his chest, rubbing his back softly. As cheesy as it sounded, Punk felt like he could just lay there with Jeff forever.

'Man, what have I become,' thought Punk. He softly sighed with a smile and kissed Jeff's forehead. Change didn't seem too bad anymore, it almost seemed like a good thing.

Punk quickly reached and answered his phone when it rang, so Jeff didn't wake up. "Hello?" Punk whispered.

"Hey, it's Amy, Matt's having a barbecue today so get up, get dressed, and get over here," said Amy.

Punk scoffed softly. "What if I don't wanna go?"

"Too bad. Now get up it's eleven o clock," said Amy, before hanging up.

Punk grumbled and slowly got out of bed, grabbing some clothes out of his suitcase. He got dressed quickly and then climbed on top of Jeff, kissing him until he woke up.

"Get up," said Punk. "Matt's having a barbecue and we have to go."

"I can't get up If you're on top of me," said Jeff, wrapping his arms around Punk's shoulders.

"Well, doesn't that just suck," said Punk, burying his face in Jeff's neck.

Jeff smirked. "Why do you always have to maul my neck?"

"I'm just marking my territory," said Punk, kissing Jeff's neck.

Jeff chuckled and pushed Punk's face away. "Get off."

"But I love laying on you," said Punk, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist.

"You can lay on me later, babe," said Jeff. "But right now you need to get off of me."

Punk sighed dramatically. "Alright. But you owe me."

He got off of Jeff and let him up. Jeff smirked. "So, I owe you?"

"Oh yeah," said Punk, pulling Jeff close to him. "Big time."

Jeff smirked again and pulled Punk's face to his, beginning to kiss him roughly. He slowly got softer as Punk kissed him back, wrapping his arms over Punk's shoulders.

Punk moaned and locked his arms around Jeff's waist, pulling him closer. They kissed for a few more seconds before Jeff pulled away, giving him one last peck. "I'll keep that in mind," said Jeff, grabbing some clothes and heading into the bathroom with a smirk.

Punk stared after him with a completely blank look on his face. He rubbed the back of his head and bit his bottom lip. Oh yeah, he was definitely going to keep that in mind.

At the barbecue, Matt served Jeff, Punk, and Amy up some burgers. Punk had one arm draped loosely over Jeff's shoulders while he ate. It was definitely an uncomfortable feeling around Amy. He felt like she always had one eye on him, just waiting for him to screw up.

"I'm gonna go grab us some beer, and, uh, soda?" Said Matt, looking at Punk.

Punk smirked. "Yeah. Pepsi if you've got it."

Matt nodded and went back into the kitchen, while Amy looked over at Jeff and Punk. "So, how are things going?"

"Good," said Punk, as Jeff laid his head on Punk's shoulder.

"So no tension, problems, anything?" said Amy, giving Punk a look.

"Not at all," said Punk, narrowing his eyes.

Amy narrowed her eye's back. "Just checking."

Jeff just looked down at his feet when he felt the tension building, eating his burger awkwardly.

"You never know," said Amy. "You could just up and leave, again."

"Would you just let it go," said Punk, glaring.

"Why? Don't want Jeff to know?" Said Amy.

"There's nothing to know," said Punk, gritting his teeth.

"Oh really?" Said Amy. "So what we had was nothing?"

"We didn't have anything!" Said Punk. "Just get over it!"

"Well obviously since I woke up to an empty bed!" Said Amy.

"I told you beforehand there was no commitment!" Said Punk.

"Well excuse me for having human emotions!" Said Amy.

Punk rolled his eyes as Matt came back with drinks. The rest of the barbecue was rather silent, with Jeff and Matt just eating and drinking awkwardly and Amy and Punk glaring at each other every now and then.

"Well, I guess we'll see you guys later," said Matt, as Punk and Jeff were leaving.

"Yeah. See you later," said Jeff, grabbing Punk's hand as they left. Punk half-smiled and held Jeff's hand. When they got back to Jeff's house, Punk sighed and turned to Jeff. "Hey, Jeff."

Jeff turned to him. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about the, you know, arguing," said Punk, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jeff smiled and locked his arms over Punk's neck. "Phil, you don't have to apologize."

Phil sighed again. "It's just... what she said-"

"I don't care about what she said," said Jeff. "It's all in the past. What matters is that you've changed."

Punk wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and pulled him against himself. "Jeff, I know, I'm probably not the man you deserve yet, but I'm damn well gonna try to be."

"You're more than I deserve," said Jeff. "You're amazing. You changed, for me."

"I love you," said Punk.

Jeff smiled. "I love you too."

AN: Hey guys! Sorry about the late update but I made it really long to make up for it! Hope you guys liked it! :-D Looks like the favorite is *drum roll* a tie between Punk and Randy!

HayleePunkxxx- Thanks for following and favoriting!

CandiasnaFeels- Thanks for reviewing!

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing!

Angel- Thanks for reviewing!

TheGirlInThePinkScarf- Thanks for reviewing!

hardy56- Thanks for favoriting!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!


	18. The End?

Punk held Jeff for a few more seconds, before getting a smirk and looking at him. "So, is this morning still on your mind?"

Jeff smirked back. "It might be. Wanna find out?"

Punk immediately attached his lips to Jeff and picked him up, carrying him to the couch. He ran his hands all over Jeff, before stopping at his belt.

"Why do you always have to wear a damn belt?" Said Punk, fumbling with the buckle.

Jeff chuckled and helped Punk undo his belt, before returning his hands to Punk's shoulders, running them over his arms.

Punk took Jeff's belt off and tossed it, before beginning to unbutton his pants. When he got Jeff's pants undone, he pulled them down and got a dirty grin, finding one of Jeff's thongs. "Well, I guess this morning has been on your mind after all."

Jeff smirked. "I still don't understand why you find these so attractive."

"If you could see how sexy you look right now, you would understand completely," said Punk, letting his eyes roam over Jeff's body very slowly. Jeff began undoing Punk's pants and slid them off, before starting on his shirt. He tossed Punk's shirt aside and reattached their lips.

Meanwhile, Amy was driving over to Jeff's house. As much as it killed her, she did owe Punk an apology. Amy sighed as she pulled up to Jeff's house. This was like an extreme walk of shame for her. She knocked and waited for a minute, but no one answered. "I know you're in there, Jeff," said Amy, knocking again. There was once again no answer, so she groaned and wiggled the doorknob, finding it was open. Amy walked in with her arms folded over her chest. "Jeff! Phil! Where are you hidin- aagh!"

She found Jeff and Punk in a very, to say the least, compromising position, with Punk on top of Jeff. Granted, they still had underwear on, but Jeff's didn't exactly leave very much to the imagination.

"You couldn't have at least made it to the bedroom?!" Said Amy, turning around and covering her eyes while Punk and Jeff covered themselves.

"We weren't exactly expecting company," said Punk, bitterly. His fun with Jeff would have to be postponed for now.

"I am so scarred for life," said Amy.

"Oh it's nothing you haven't seen before," said Punk.

"Well with you," said Amy. "By I haven't exactly been trying to see Jeff naked."

Jeff blushed as he got dressed but Punk smirked. "Well, now Matt's got a reason to be jealous."

"Oh shut up Phil," said Amy, shaking her head. "It's hardly anything to be jealous about."

"Hey!" Said Jeff, finishing getting dressed.

"Sorry, Jeff, you're not exactly my style," said Amy. "Although, I was talking to Trish a little while ago, and she certainly wouldn't mind another roll in the hay with you."

"Woah woah woah woah woah," said Punk, turning to Jeff. "YOU fucked a girl?"

"Well, yeah," said Jeff. "I was young, and experimenting, and-"

"And you never told me?" Said Punk.

"I told you I dated her," said Jeff.

"That is not the same as fucking!" Said Punk.

"Well what else do you think went on?" Said Jeff.

"Anything else!" Said Punk. "It's weird hearing about how someone you're fucking has fucked someone else."

"It's not a big deal," said Jeff. "It was just a couple times."

"Couple?!" Said Punk. "As in, more than once!?"

"Hey, guys, hate to interrupt, but can you have this conversation later," said Amy, turning back around to look at them.

"One sec," said Punk. "Who else have you fucked?"

"Aww, is someone jealous?" Said Amy, smirking.

"No!" Said Punk, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't get jealous."

"Well, as long as you don't get jealous," said Amy, with a mischievous glint in her eye's. "Jeff and Trish went at it A LOT more than a couple times. It was practically all they did. I really had to try to not see Jeff naked back then. They fucked like bunnies."

Punk's jaw dropped as he looked at Jeff. "But. You... wha-... how... why!"

"Oh you've fucked a lot more people than I have," said Jeff.

"I know but... you're not supposed to be the fuckER, you're supposed to be the fuckEE," said Punk.

"I could fuck you if I wanted to," said Jeff, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No you can't," said Punk. "I would never let you."

"Oh really?" Said Jeff. "And what if I tried?"

Punk smirked and grabbed Jeff's hips, pulling him against himself. "Well, I would strap your skinny ass down to the bed, and-"

"Hey!" Said Amy. "Still here!"

"Oh yeah," said Punk, turning to face her. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I came to apologize," said Amy, looking down at her feet.

"Well, I'll just leave you two alone for a few minutes," said Jeff, going to walk upstairs.

Punk watched Jeff walk away, then turned his attention to Amy.

Amy sighed and brushed her hair back. "I'm sorry I said all that stuff back there at Matt's. It was wrong, and I was out of line."

Punk nodded. "Well, I'm sorry I kinda walked out on you. And I know you've got your reasons to be concerned, but I really like, well, I love Jeff. So trust me, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Amy smirked. "Yeah, I could kinda tell from the way you were eye-fucking him as he walked away."

Punk smirked. "It's not my fault he's sexy."

Amy chuckled. "So, have you put any thought into your future?"

Punk sighed. "Well, I know Jeff is definitely one of, if not THE, greatest things that has ever happened to me, and I know I want to be with him for as long as I possibly can."

Amy grinned. "Ah! You guys are gonna be together forever, and you're gonna get married, and have kids, and-"

"Woah," said Punk. "I said I want to be with him for a long time, not all of this marriage crap. We can just be together without any weddings."

Amy smirked. "You two are so gonna get married. And then you'll adopt some beautiful kids. And then I can be auntie Amy!"

Punk chuckled. "Yeah, you'll have to get your own wedding affairs in order before any of that can happen."

"Yeah yeah technicalities," said Amy. "Anyways, when are you guys getting married? Oh! Can it be this summer? And in a Japanese garden? With orchids?"

"Amy! I said no weddings!" Said Punk.

"Hey, I am making the decisions around here, pal," said Amy.

"It's MY relationship!" Said Punk.

"You think it's your relationship," said Amy. "Do you have any idea how long I've waited for Jeff to get in a relationship again? I mean, If I hadn't found out about you and Jeff, I was going to personally bring Trish to him."

"Well then I'm kinda glad you called me that day," said Punk. "It would've been pretty awkward if you showed up at Jeff's house with Trish when I was there."

Amy laughed. "Yeah, she would've been pretty upset with you, interrupting her Jeffy time."

Punk chuckled. "Yeah. So, like bunnies you say?"

"Oh yeah," Said Amy. "And if they weren't totally going at it, they were making out. I don't think I ever heard a conversation go on between the two of them."

"Hmph," said Punk, folding his arms.

Amy smirked. "You are jealous."

"Am not," Said Punk.

"Are so," said Amy. "But don't worry, you've got nothing to be jealous about. Their relationship was almost purely physical. You and Jeff have so much more. You guys love each other, and you understand each other."

"Yeah yeah yeah," said Punk, with a half smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to show Jeff what fucking like bunnies really means."

"Alright but you have to call me later," said Amy, walking to the door. "We have so much to discuss."

"Like what?" Said Punk, following her.

"Like living arrangements," said Amy. "And last names, fish or chicken-"

"No weddings," Said Punk, opening up the front door.

"Yeah, whatever," said Amy, walking out the door. "So cliffside or country club?"

"Bye Amy," said Punk, shutting the door. He shook his head with a smile and started jogging up the stairs to Jeff's room.

Punk found Jeff coming of the bathroom in his pajamas, and let his eyes trail over Jeff's body. Jeff blushed and walked toward the bed. "No. None of that. I'm going to bed."

"Oh no you're not," Said Punk, grabbing Jeff and pressing against him.

Jeff chuckled and rested his head on Punk's shoulder. "But I'm tired."

"Well you should've thought about that before you teased me," said Punk, running one of his hands down onto Jeff's butt.

Jeff got a slight chill wrapped his arms around Punk. "I was not teasing."

"Were so," said Punk, getting a dirty grin when he slid his hand under Jeff's pants. "And you're still wearing your thong so there is no way you're getting out of this."

Jeff smirked at him. "Alright but hurry up I need to sleep."

Punk smirked back. "Oh no, there's not gonna be any sleeping tonight, if you know what I mean."

Punk took Jeff for everything he's worth the whole night, leaving them both panting and covered in sweat in the morning, neither one wanting to move a single muscle.

"Dear... God... Phil," said Jeff, panting with Punk on top of him.

Punk chuckled and kissed Jeff's forehead. "Are you satisfied? Or, should I say, stratusfied?"

Jeff smirked at him. "Was someone trying to keep up with Trish?"

"Nah, I was just showing you how you really fuck like bunnies," said Punk.

Jeff chuckled. "Well, I am very stratusfied."

"You'd better be," said Punk, kissing Jeff.

They kissed for a few seconds before Jeff broke away. "So, is everything all straightened out with you and Amy?"

"Yeah, we talked it out," Said Punk, rubbing his hand over Jeff's back.

"Good," Said Jeff. "What all did you talk about?"

"Not too much," said Punk. "Just some stuff."

"What kinda stuff?" Said Jeff, his interest rising.

Punk sighed, but then smiled at Jeff. "Well, just that you're amazing, and that I really love you, and I want to be with you, for a long time. A really long time."

Jeff smiled at him. "Really?"

"Duh really," said Punk, kissing him.

Jeff smiled again and kissed back. "I certainly wouldn't mind being with you for a long time either."

"A very long time?" Asked Punk.

"Yes, a very long time," said Jeff, smirking.

Punk smirked back. "Good, cause I am not going away any time soon whether you like it or not."

Jeff laughed. "You just love my bed."

Punk chuckled. "Well, it is a nice bed."

"Jerk," said Jeff, rolling out from underneath him.

"You know I love you too," said Punk, smirking at him.

"Yeah yeah," said Jeff, getting off the bed.

Punk sat and bit his lip, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, uh, have you ever thought about how you want to spend your future."

Jeff looked back at him and shrugged, picking out some clothes. "I always figured I'd end up where I needed to be, with who I needed to be with."

Punk sighed with relief inwardly. "So you don't really care about weddings, and all that jazz?"

Jeff smirked. "Amy told you to marry me, didn't she?"

"Yup," said Punk. "How'd you know?"

"Well there's only so much you two can talk about," said Jeff pulling his clothes on. "And Amy's been practically planning my wedding since I first got with Trish."

Punk chuckled. "She's planning our wedding as we speak."

Jeff laughed and sat on Punk's lap. "I figured. She lives for that stuff."

"It all seems so complicated and unnecessary," said Punk.

Jeff smiled and kissed Punk sweetly. "It doesn't have to be. We get married, we get married. We don't, we don't. That's it."

Punk smiled and laid back down, pulling Jeff with him to lay on his chest. "I'd like that."

Jeff smiled and buried his face into Punk's chest. "I love you, Phil."

Phil wrapped his arms around Jeff. "I love you too, Jeff."

~The End~

AN: And the last chapter of Down With Gay, is complete. I'm really sad to end this, but also so proud of what it's become. This started out as just a little one-shot I thought up once, and now it has become my most successful story, and definitely the one I'm most proud of. It would have never made it here without all of you readers, so thank you for all of your support!

First, thanks to all my reviewers: CandiasnaFeels, shiki94, JersmenKay, Angel, TayTay4936, TheGirlInThePinkScarf, WritingGhost, Kane09lisa, vampqueen440, Jik Hyun, BTR-SPN-TVD-WWE-FAN, antigone754, AJPunkforeverinlove, Kelsxx09, xStarBINA, DarylDixon'sgirl1985, ChicagoChaingang, uppy goes puppy, darkangel325, punaton, SiennaS, and dxfangirl101!

Next, a thank you for all the favorites: AJPunkforeverinlove, BTR-SPN-TVD-WWE-FAN, ChicagoChaingang, DarylDixon'sgirl1985, HayleePunkxxx, JersmenKay, LexiC101, TheGirlInThePinkScarf, WritingGhost, define crazy, hardy56, and loveistheheartsmiling137!

Last by not least, a thank you to all my followers: AJPunkforeverinlove, CandiasnaFeels, Catherina, DarylDixon'sgirl1985, Divaprincess95, HayleePunkxxx, Isabell Kistinger, JersmenKay, Kane09lisa, KraziiKrystal, LexiC101, PandaCookieMonster, TayTay4936, TheGirlInThePinkScarf, WritingGhost, define crazy, jnelly21, lokigoddess101, manic the hedgehog, , personify, shiki94, uppy goes puppy, and xStarBINA!

Well, you guys, as I bid you a do, I hope you remember to take one very important thing from this story: Don't care about what people think. You have one life, live it with no regrets or what-ifs.

PS: I can't say goodbye to this story for forever, so, keep an eye out for a spin off of this little story in the near future. It's gonna be a what-if of if Jeff and Punk had met under different circumstances, when Jeff was still with Will, and when Punk was busy rolling around with Beth and was a much more sex-driven young man ;-). It's gonna be out really soon, so if that's something you'd like to read, look out for it!

Drop me one last review of what you thought of this story, and your predictions of what the spin-off will be like! As always, love you guys, have an awesome day!


End file.
